The Games We Play
by ishipromance
Summary: Astoria will do anything to get Draco to love her, including lie, scheme and seduce. The game is simple she thinks. She'll be triumphant in no time! Except Draco catches on, and they're back to square one. Will these two ever give up their games and be on the same page?    Set from their honeymoon night and onward.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria Greengrass fiddled with the satin ribbon of her lace robe, an heirloom worn by all the women in her family on their wedding nights. How surreal, she thought, that this morning she awoke Greengrass, and by noon, she was Malfoy.

The pretty brunette fingered the lace negligee again, smoothing over the fabric with careful hands. One other heirloom rested on the second finger of her left hand, the Malfoy family ring. Her wedding band was an intricate design, lovely and old like everything Astoria cherished. Her slippers (plain white flats with inlaid crystals), though quite new, were borrowed from her sister Daphne, who had married just three years before Astoria. Beneath the robe she wore a cropped corset and underwear of cream satin and mesh. And on her skin, a scented oil her mother-in-law gifted her. Apparently, it was one of Draco's favorite scents.

Astoria had hoped this would aid her in gaining her husband's attention tonight, a man she had hardly spoken to prior to their engagement and nuptials. He seemed to loathe the idea of an arranged marriage to her, though she couldn't fault him for it. Their futures seemed out of their control and so final. It was quite terrifying knowing that no matter what, she may have to stay with her husband through what could prove to be an unhappy marriage.

But Astoria was a positive person, pragmatic of course, yet ever the optimist. Surely there was a way she could get Draco to express himself, to open up to her. And surely, with time, he would fall in love with her. Many boys their age did. Why shouldn't he be like one of them? Why shouldn't he desire her too? She was very attractive after all. Narcissa herself said she was even prettier than imagined, prettier than her elder sister even.

Her new relation was so happy to have a daughter, and Astoria was happy being doted on by a woman as graceful and refined as Narcissa. Astoria thought, quite cunningly, of how very glad she was to have Narcissa's ear. She knew it would come in handy in winning her husband's heart. If there was one thing she already loved about Draco, it was his respect for tradition. A daughter-in-law that gets along with her husband's mother is a sure sign for a long marriage. Narcissa was her ally, and she would not give the woman any reason to dislike her. She would dote on her new mother like a good little wife, and eventually Draco would love her, and she would bear him a son.

Astoria looked into a reflection on the vanity mirror once more before pinching her cheeks and biting down on her lips for an all over flushed look.

"You are clever," she told herself. "You are beautiful."

Quickly, she rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a small vial given to her by Narcissa, a potion to make her first time less painful and more pleasurable. She downed the whiskey colored liquid in one swig, feeling her anxiousness subsiding and her confidence take over. She then withdrew another vial, a contraceptive. Technically—that is, by contract—Astoria was obliged in producing an heir as soon as possible, but she wanted more time with her husband before their lives got hectic with a child. She wanted him to love her before they conceived. Surely that wasn't asking much, and whatever Draco didn't know wouldn't hurt him. With that, she turned away from the mirror, kicked off her slippers, and entered the room where her husband was waiting.

"Astoria," the man spoke when he became aware of her presence. He folded the paper he was reading and set it on the nightstand, his shoes and socks off, the first two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. Astoria noticed he was reading the article on their wedding. She caught a glimpse of her mother and Narcissa standing on either side of her, smiling beautifully into the camera. "You look lovely."

"Only lovely?" she teased, making her way around the bed so that she was standing before him.

"What would you have me say, Astoria? You already know you're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she probed, pretending to be flattered.

Draco did not respond. He would be the last man to inflate his wife's overly large ego. Beauty _was_ important to him, that much he couldn't deny, but he most certainly wasn't the one for female hysterics. He simply would not give in to Astoria's games.

"This robe," the girl motioned, pulling at the ribbon holding the front together so that it hung loosely, her undergarments exposed. "It's been in my family for nearly six generations. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's quite nice," he answered, his fierce gaze connecting with her own, his hand reaching out to caress the lace and the warm body beneath it. She belonged to him now after all.

"I agree. Perhaps I should place it somewhere safe. It's an antique." She allowed the fabric to fall from her shoulders, pleased that Draco was participating. He caught the robe before it reached the floor.

"I'll take care of that," he offered, rising and stepping around her, an entire foot taller than his wife.

When he returned to her, she lay in the bed as stiff, as delicate, and as lovely as a doll. He sat on the bed, turning towards her, and they were silent for a moment, simply staring at each other. Astoria moved first, drawing nearer to her husband and placing a hand on his thigh, another against his torso. She marveled at the strength and solidity she was sure she'd find beneath the shirt.

Draco pulled her onto his lap, his hands cradling her bum and thighs. "Kiss me," he commanded.

Astoria's hands crept up the sides of his arms and neck until she was holding his face in them. She searched his grey eyes for something, she didn't know what, before capturing his lips with her own. Draco was a phenomenal kisser. He was gentle, yet firm and ardent, and he tasted so wonderful. She could kiss him for an eternity and never tire of it.

The brunette felt him groping her flesh, which reminded her that she should have been undressing him. She reached between them, undoing the remainder of his shirt buttons. When the pieces hung to the sides, she allowed herself to explore his torso, teasing him lightly with her nails as she reached the top of his pants.

Draco pulled away from her mouth and watched her get off the bed and onto her knees as she yanked at his trousers, pulling them off completely. She returned to his lap, happy with the very solid mass she felt poking at her bum, and removed his shirt from his arms. How very fair he was, she noted. She stared at him again, and this time, Draco pressed his mouth against hers, feverishly nipping and pulling and sucking her full lips. Astoria's hips rolled over him of their own accord, and she gasped, pleased with the pleasure it brought her.

Draco nearly choked. He moved his mouth from hers to tease her neck, gaining more of the pretty little sounds his wife made. Finally, he moved to the top of her breasts, puffing attractively out of her corset top, and he sucked and licked and bit and kissed the soft, pillow-y mounds.

"Draco," Astoria sighed. This was certainly better than she had hoped for. Her man shifted their positions, and now he was lying on top of her.

"Draco," she said again. "I'm-

"I know."

"Be gentle."

"I will," he promised, kissing her again. "By the way, is that mimosa I smell?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling innocently.

"You're a clever girl, Astoria."

"So I've been told."


	2. Chapter 2

Astoria awoke with a dull and delicious ache all over her body. Stretching her limbs, she observed that her husband was not in bed with her, and catching her reflection in the mirror just across her place on the bed, she let out a small yelp of surprise.

Frantically pulling the sheets about her naked body, she stumbled off the high-canopied bed, and began primping in the mirror. Her long hair, which bounced with body the night before was now a flat, disheveled mess. And though she felt fantastic, her skin was drained of color, giving her a sickly look. She immediately combed her locks before setting a charm on them, returning her hair to its former perfection. This was a drastic improvement to her overall countenance.

Before she found her husband, she decided she should have a bath. Letting the sheet pool around her feet, she observed her body in the full-length bathroom mirror. Around her hips and arms were purple bruises. She didn't remember her husband hurting her last night. She had been immersed in the throes of passion, and if Draco was firm with her, she'd only wanted more of him. Disgruntled nonetheless with the marks on her otherwise pristine skin, she decided she'd magically heal them after her bath. Astoria stepped into the porcelain tub of running, warm water and soaked for a bit.

Soon memories of last night swarmed into her mind, and she was lost in reverie. It was a night of many firsts for the youngest Greengrass, and though it seemed like just the beginning, Astoria knew that Draco had conquered her so irrevocably, there wasn't much else for them to do besides procreate. But she had a plan of her own of course. The longer it took for her to become pregnant, the longer Draco would be there to keep her warm at night. She had sworn she would never be one of those wives whose husbands got her knocked up and then carried on with an affair. No, she was determined to ensnare her man. Soon, he wouldn't be able to get enough of his wife, and _her_ body would be his sole refuge.

Astoria was his now, a sexually awakened vixen, a woman.

With this thought in mind, she dressed herself in provocative fashion, donning a deep crimson gown, her back exposed. She smoothed away any stray hairs, applied the mimosa perfume at her pulse points, and pinched her cheeks for blush. Now she would find her husband.

Feasting in the courtyard was Draco, attended to by two male servants. He wore his lounge pants, and the establishment's signature terry-cotton robe.

"Good morning," she bade, taking note of his reaction to her appearance (a single brow lifted in acknowledgment). She set a kiss against his cheek as she passed by him. She sat opposite him, and gave her orders to the attendants: fresh fruit, eggs, some sausages and chai tea. She was starved.

"How did you sleep?" her husband inquired dryly as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment and summoned one of the servants to take it for him. He laced his fingers together in a fist and set them on his lap as he observed her.

"Just fine," Astoria replied distractedly, pulling a flower from the centerpiece arrangement and breathing in its aroma. "These are just beautiful. What are they called?" she inquired of one of the servant boys.

"A crocus flower, Madame. They bloom in winter and persevere through harsh winds and cold temperatures. They are native to Eurasia and are one of Turkey's most beloved flowers, " was the boy's explanation.

Astoria beamed at him. "I can see why. They're lovely, aren't they Draco?"

The boy returned her smile, his attention turned to hear the husband's reply.

"Gorgeous," Draco answered flatly. He seemed to be giving the young man a threatening glare for his lingering eyes to the bare back of Astoria.

"We won't be needing you anymore. Thank you," said Draco, dismissing the men and turning to his wife. It wasn't that he cared; he most certainly was _not_ jealous. He simply did not approve of the spectacle Astoria made wherever she went. She loved attention, and he despised this about her. "What would you like to do today?"

Astoria's eyes brimmed with excitement as she considered his question. Stalling, she took the flower she was admiring and placed it in her hair.

"I thought we could tour the old city or shop at the Bazaar. I promised your mother I'd bring her back some Turkish delights," Astoria offered with a shrug. "It could be fun…if you want to go."

"Whatever you want," said Draco nonchalantly, rising from his chair. "I'll have a shower first."

"Good," said Astoria to no one in particular as she munched on her breakfast.

The Grand Bazaar was a labyrinth of alleys and passageways composed of myriads of little booths selling rugs, jewelry, perfume, scarves, spices, instruments, and other knick-knacks.

Astoria pulled the shawl over her shoulders tighter as she bustled through the place, stopping at a stand selling pointed slippers in jewel tones.

"Draco, look!" she exclaimed, turning to find her husband who was discussing something anxiously with their tour guide.

"Very nice. Listen, I'm sorry, but my father owled something important, and I'll have to pick it up at the local post. Apparently, it's urgent," Draco explained, actually looking a bit apologetic as he said it. "Ekmel will stay with you so you won't get lost. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He was telling her this; there would be no negotiating. He was leaving her on the first day of their honeymoon.

She said nothing, simply turned her back to him, and engaged in a conversation with the elder salesman.

Draco turned away feeling remorseful. He recognized the disappointed expression on Astoria's face when he gave her the news; it was the same look his mother wore when Lucius neglected them on important occasions. He turned around again and pecked her on the lips before leaving at once.

Astoria, stunned and flustered, picked up a pair of emerald slippers in Draco's size. "How much for these?"

The young wife shopped with Ekmel for many more hours. While buying a number of new scarves (for her mother, her mother-in-law, her sister, and herself), Astoria learned of her travel guide's family, his wife and children. He was happily married, he had said. Astoria asked him what the secret was. His answer was unexpected: friendship. Astoria didn't want to befriend Draco, she wanted him to love and desire her. What did being friends have to do with anything?

"Well, she sounds delightful. She should have this," said Astoria, thrusting forward one of the brilliantly colored scarves into his hands.

"I can't," he objected.

"Please. I want her to have it. A woman can never have too many accessories," said Astoria earnestly, reciting one of her many sutras. "On to the jewels!" she exclaimed mischievously as the guide folded the scarf into the satchel he was carrying.

For a man, Ekmel proved to be a fantastic accomplice in her shopping endeavors. Astoria was about to stop at yet another stall, this time full of dazzling floor-length gowns, when Ekmel pulled her towards a stand, the sign reading, "Learn Your Fortune," in bold letters.

"Come," he told her, sitting before the woman at the stand. "I want to ask about my grandmother. She is ill," he explained to both Astoria and the fortuneteller. Ekmel downed his tea in seconds, awaiting the fortune of his sickly family member.

Astoria felt it was too personal to listen to someone's fortune, and she paced to and fro, her eyes landing on every shape and color the Bazaar had to offer.

"I'm sorry," the woman told him, shaking her head apologetically. Ekmel nodded his understanding, and Astoria, who had kept to herself before this moment, patted his shoulder.

"Is there anything else you see?" he asked, emotion thick in his voice.

At this, the woman smiled. "A great fortune will befall you. An inheritance and a child."

Ekmel asked her several more questions before he was stepping out and urging Astoria to get her fortune told too.

"No, really, I'd rather not," she declined.

"Isn't there anything you'd like to ask?" Ekmel pressed on. Astoria's mind flashed to Draco.

"Alright," she agreed, sitting down. "Which shall I do? Tea, cards, hands?"

"Whichever you prefer," the woman responded.

"Seeing as how I'm simply famished, I'll have tea, please." The woman poured her a fresh cup, urging her to drink slowly because it was very hot.

"I'm seeing England and France?"

"That's where my husband's family and mine are from."

The woman nodded, "And you're wondering about your husband, with a name like a star."

"Yes," Astoria breathed, engrossed in the woman's words.

"He does not trust you-

Astoria made a noise of protest.

"_Yet_. He finds you foolish-

"Pardon me!" shouted Astoria indignantly, yanking her teacup away and peering into it. "I may not be gifted in divination, but this is surely a hoax!"

"It is no hoax, Madame. There are more struggles ahead, but I see long term happiness, and a boy."

"A _boy_?" retorted Astoria mockingly. "I don't suppose you're above accusing me of an affair now!"

"A child. _Your_ child," guaranteed the clairvoyant.

"My…a baby?" she muttered pensively. "_When_?"

"Do not worry about when-

"That's because you do not know!" replied Astoria haughtily.

"This is not the case," said the fortuneteller. "Work on your marriage first. Treat your husband with kindness and honesty. He will love you for it."

"I do! But he does not love me! You said so yourself. He thinks me foolish!" she sobbed.

The woman took her hand and held it. "Take this. You will need it."

"What is it?" Astoria asked surveying the green bottle.

"A potion of fertility."

"Fertility? I'm perfectly fertile!" said Astoria obstinately.

By now, there was a line of tourists waiting to hear their own fortunes, and Ekmel escorted Astoria back home. The young wife was quiet all the way back to their resort as was her tour guide.

When she was home, Draco asked if she'd had a good time. She did not respond. Instead, she pulled out the slippers she'd purchased for him and dropped them onto the table.

"Stay and eat," he called after her.

"I'm going to lie down. I don't feel well."

Astoria stood before her bathroom mirror again. She removed her dress, her packages strewn all about the tiled floor, and poked at her flat stomach.

"How could this be?" she wondered aloud, pulling the contraceptive potion out of her drawer and dumping its contents into the sink.

She prepared for herself another bath, and when she was clean, she made right for bed, Draco trailing soon behind her.

"I'm sorry about today," he'd told her while she faced him in bed. "It turns out the news wasn't very urgent. My father was being selfish as usual. I regretted leaving you as soon as I did. I promise we'll do something together tomorrow if you're better."

"I understand. That will be nice." She gave Draco a sad smile, which he kissed away.

Soon their limbs were entangled, and Astoria's shallow breathing could be heard all about the room.

**Please Review! Your thoughts and criticism are helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! I am super sorry for taking forever to update. For some reason, I write most when classes begin. The thing is I also sort of got stuck, and I'm trying to take their relationship slow. I can't tell you how lemony the first draft I wrote was. It was very OOC, and I'm trying to do my best. I'm still not very pleased with this, but it's something. Let me know what you think, alright? Enjoy!**_

Things between Astoria and Draco went on smoothly following the day at the Bazaar. _Only_ smoothly—not better, not zealously, not passionately, not anything the bride fantasized about as Draco held her in his sleep at night. In fact, things were downright ordinary, and on Draco's part, Astoria observed to her disappointment, somewhat forced. What was it about spending time with her that repelled her husband so? She wasn't some insufferable bint; she knew this because she had been told by many men just how intriguing she was, how thrilling it was to be around her, how her beauty enraptured them. Narcissa once called her charismatic and enchanting, but Draco, it appeared, was immune to her charms. Why could she not convince him of her winsome qualities as she did with everyone else?

The only time, it seemed, that Draco exhibited any bit of affection for his wife was during their lovemaking. Only then would he caress and kiss her candidly. Only then did he call her "love" and "heart" and "darling." _Only_ then did Astoria feel desired by her husband. And it was for this reason precisely that she contrived to proceed with her original plan of holding off a pregnancy for as long as possible. It was risky business, but if sex were the only way to be intimate with her husband, truly, soulfully intimate, then she would use it to her advantage.

The psychic woman's reading of her tealeaves may have been inaccurate, and it was imprudent for Astoria to carry on solely on her vision. If she truly wished to know of her childbearing fate, Astoria would simply visit a healer. At the present moment, however, she was unconcerned. As far as she knew, all the women in her family bore their husbands many children. She would be no different.

In fact, because she was feeling very sure of herself today, she planned to visit the Bazaar just once more to gather the necessary ingredients to recreate the contraceptive potion. Acting on impulse caused her to waste her only batch last night while she was in such a distressed state, and she certainly regretted it today. She was convinced that this was the right thing to do, the best thing. Having a child would have to wait. Astoria had more important matters on her hands, and brewing this potion was a vital component to her grand scheme.

Driven to near obsession with all this talk of babies, divination and fertility, and tricking her husband into loving her, Astoria had forgotten which object was the portkey that Ekmel set up for her. Feeling defeated, she returned to the vacation home only moments before Draco, who was out owling his mother at Astoria's (scheming) request.

"Darling," she gasped when he appeared just behind her.

"I have news, I believe, that will make you happy," he said, greeting her with a stern look and an obligatory peck on the cheek.

"Oh?" answered Astoria, her mood perked automatically at the prospect of good news.

"I've asked Ekmel about the cruise you mentioned earlier. He thinks he can get us a private tour, just you and I…and the help, of course-

"That's wonderful," she breathed, imagining how much easier it'd be to seduce Draco in one of her many bikinis. Still, her husband did not sound too enthusiastic when he shared the news. He was, indeed, taking initiative, which was an improvement, but she could tell that he wasn't particularly invested in spending time with her. "Do _you_ want to go?" she asked tentatively, wringing her fingers as she waited for his reply.

It took him some long seconds to respond, and when he did, Astoria was both pleased and disappointed. "I do if you do."

She was hoping for something a bit more amorous, but it would do. As a former Slytherin and a cunning woman, it was easy to hide her true feelings from him. "When do we leave?" she inquired cooly, adjusting the fuchsia scarf at her shoulders.

"As soon as tomorrow if you want. Should I inform Ekmel?"

Astoria pretended to think a moment before nodding. "Sure, but I'll need some things from the market before we go. Could you ask him which object is the portkey again?"

"I'll ask tonight and accompany you in the morning," he stated, removing his shoes and walking towards their bedroom.

"That's hardly necessary, love. I can go myself," Astoria assured him, following the blond around. "It's a quick visit. I only need a few things." She hoped that he would not challenge her, and yet, she also wished he would.

"If you say so," he muttered, removing his clothes completely now and stepping in to the room's adjourned bathroom.

Astoria feasted her eyes on his naked body, his lean torso, long legs, and strong, hard back. His pert arse and his… He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Draco seemed oblivious to his gawking wife, the way he stepped into the shower and bathed right before her, chatting as if it were completely normal not to invite her in with him.

"What is it you need exactly?" he called from within the bath.

"Things," she murmured absently. Before she knew what she was doing, Astoria was stripping herself as well. She pulled her hair from its chignon and joined her husband.

"What _type_ of things?" he asked, not yet realizing that she had joined him. He hissed at the cool breeze that entered with his wife.

"I forget which now," answered Astoria. Everything that wasn't Draco was hazy and suddenly unimportant.

Draco spun around quickly, nearly losing his balance. Astoria caught under his arm before he slipped. He blinked and sputtered under the shower's spray, staring intently into the gorgeous pools of blue that were Astoria's eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly, curiously.

"Let's not talk," she begged. "Please. Let's just…"

Draco understood immediately. He ceased talking, allowing her to guide his hand to her cheek. He stroked the smooth skin before she closed the space between them, pressing her lips and her entire body to his.

From there, Draco would lead. It was always this way. All it took was Astoria's moxie, for her to make the first move. Everything else followed unfailingly. Draco would hold her tightly to him, kiss her hungrily, touch her wherever he desired. During these times, Astoria thought that they might be perfect together. There was an unspoken understanding between the two, of each other and their bodies. Astoria knew just how to comfort her husband. She knew he appreciated her caresses in the aftermath of lovemaking and that he craved even the most minute attentions. Draco found that a few nibbles above her collarbone and running his fingers through her hair got her pulse to quicken almost as much as bringing her to orgasm did.

"I'm cold," Astoria murmured to the heaving man, his forehead resting on her shoulder. She stroked his damp hair, kissed his cheek.

Draco lifted his head and adjusted the water until it was hot again. When he returned to her, they relaxed beneath the spray, Draco kissing at random spots at her neck. After some time, Astoria grabbed the perfumed soap and began cleaning herself. Draco too scrubbed away, and when they were done, they washed each other's backs, their hands venturing past the smooth plains of their backs. Draco not so subtly brushed his hands past her bum, making Astoria blush when she faced him again.

"Thank you," Astoria told her husband when they were done, tiptoeing to reach his lips for a lingering kiss. Draco responded ardently, his tongue playing and twisting and caressing her own.

Just then, Astoria remembered the potion she needed to make. The one she hadn't drunk before making love just now. Her eyes snapped open, and she made a noise of surprise and worry. Draco's member was hardening again and pressing against her hip. Already, he was lifting her onto him, her thighs clenching around his hips to keep from falling. The tiles beneath her back remained cool despite the shower's steam and Draco's fiery kisses. When he groaned against her ear, she couldn't quite repress the urge to the touch whatever bit of him she could reach. Draco responded by moving between them, touching the part of _her_ she so wanted to be touched.

No, no, no! She needed to stop somehow! But if she denied him, he would be suspicious. Still, she ran the risk of becoming pregnant if they made love unprotected again. Perhaps, she could ask him to pull out or she'd perform on him orally; she'd come across as adventurous and generous and-

"We should go," Draco rasped, capturing her lips again. "We have a lot to do before tomorrow."

Astoria nodded, grateful for her husband's self-control, and allowed herself to be ravished a few minutes longer before being placed on her feet and offered a towel to dry off.

"I'll ask Ekmel to accompany you tonight so we can leave early tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's a good idea."

Draco managed a smile as he stepped out stark naked having given her his towel. She watched him again, and the ache low in her stomach resurfaced. She needed to create that potion again, and _fast_.

~o~o~o~

Ekmel was very good about not prying into her business as Astoria searched for all of the necessary ingredients for the contraceptive potion. When he first inquired, she told him it was a sort of tonic she'd been taking for years as a result of being so fragile. Surely, however, he knew that some of the herbs and powders she was purchasing seemed hardly necessary for a simple tonic. Still, he said nothing, and Astoria appreciated his indifference on the matter.

When she returned from the market, she sleuthed about, gathering her ingredients in preparation for the special brew. She waited for Draco to fall asleep before mixing everything together, following meticulous instructions and losing nearly all of her beauty sleep; she dreaded the dark circles she'd be sporting under her eyes come morning, but by midnight, she had six brand new vials of the potion and a devious feeling of triumph. She drank half of one vial before bed, delving into the most carefree slumber since before she married.

~o~o~o~

"All ready to go, then?" Draco chuckled at the sight of his wife in wide, oversized sunglasses and a hat, suitcases strewn all about.

She dabbed a napkin to her lips, setting her glass of juice down on the table. "I thought I'd get everything out of the way early, so we could have a little time together. Your things are packed too."

Astoria rose from her place, slinked over to her husband, and removed her glasses. She leaned into him, whispering something that made her husband's frigid lip line curve into a smile: "I can't wait for you to see me in my bikini."

Astoria pulled away to view his reaction. His brows were slightly raised, and he wore an amused, little smile that put her in a right, playful mood. "Perhaps, I could get a preview, then," he replied, pulling her to him, his fingers trailing down her spine. Astoria yanked herself away from his hold. She knew it would take the subtlest of advances on his part to get her to succumb to him wholly.

She tutted, exclaiming, "If you're a good boy, you can get anything you want. But first, my love…breakfast!"

~o~o~o~

_**Sorry for the short chapter. It's something. Review and let me know what you think. Have I rushed it? Not going fast enough? Just fast enough? Is it at all intriguing anymore? I'm paranoid. Enough. Okay. Thanks. =]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Astoria leisurely applied a sun-blocking salve of her own creation to Draco's shoulders and back. She was quite confident that it would work on even his fair skin, as she had always been particularly adept in brewing potions, which she of course, attributed to her abounding capacity to be patient.

Brewing potions required a certain dexterity and skill. It, too, sometimes required natural talent and know-how, experience and practice. But above all the aforementioned necessities, it was patience that was most important.

And it was always with patience that the witch garnered her many successes. At age twelve, when she'd caught her fourth year paramour with another fourth year boy, patience taught her that the queer teens would get theirs in due time; not that she took any part in her ex's beau's later deception. She had simply been present at the right place at the right time to witness the showdown.

At thirteen, patience taught Astoria that her breasts would grow soon enough, and they'd be bigger and better than those of her peers. Sure enough, by fourteen, she was swatting boys away as if they were Cornish pixies.

At fifteen, when Draco Malfoy had just graduated from Hogwarts, it was with patience that Astoria waited each day for the news from her mother that Narcissa favored her over her sister for the Malfoy's only son. And several years later, it was with patience that Astoria counted down the days until her betrothal and marriage to that same Malfoy man.

Patience was a most faithful friend Astoria would never betray. She knew that the best things were worth waiting for, whether it be a potion, revenge, or a man.

Some may argue that a higher power worked in Astoria's favor, to which the bright witch would shake her head at such a notion. If there was one thing Astoria was sure of, it was that if you wanted something, you must go out of your way to possess it. There would be no waiting for some unknown power to save her. Everything was up to her and her alone.

"Shall I do yours now?" offered Draco.

"Please," she replied, thinking of the many, many things she'd allow him to do with her.

"This is pleasant, isn't it?" asked Draco, rubbing the salve into her skin, massaging along the way. And then, strangely, he added, "Are you happy?"

Yes, I am, thought Astoria for a blissful second, but another emotion, suspicion perhaps, took the place of what small bit of happiness existed only moments ago. What made him question her happiness? Malfoy was not a stupid man; he knew she had gotten everything she wanted when they married. Of course, there were a few things missing from their marriage, love being one of them, but that wasn't unconventional for pureblood families. No, Astoria worried that the reason he asked her this was…could it be that…that it was he who was unhappy?

Whatever the reason, she would appear blasé. There was no point in fretting over the hypothetical.

"Of course, I am, darling," she finally answered, turning towards him, stroking along his bicep. "Aren't you?"

Draco squinted in the sunlight before addressing her. "Can I be frank with you, Astoria?"

"Please." Oh no.

"I want to be," he confided quietly. "And, I think I can be…with you."

Perhaps blasé was too much to muster, because Draco's confession caused her to fling her body onto his so that they were lying on the floor of the ship, the bow pointing towards endless crystal, blue waters. She kissed him earnestly, the way she'd always imagined kissing him if she knew he loved her, but she wasn't foolish. He never said he loved her, but there was hope. He would try with her, and they could be happy.

Draco responded after the initial shock of being thrown over kilter by the tiny brunette. He imagined he'd told her what she always wanted to hear, and he meant those words. He just hoped he wouldn't regret them. The way she smelled, however, the way she felt against him, and the desperate way she already loved him, told him all he needed to know. He would not regret this. His parents had chosen a perfect match, and he would try. Sincerely, he would.

"Join me in the water?" Astoria suggested when they broke away, noses touching.

Draco simply nodded before collecting himself and climbing down the ladder on the side of the ship. Astoria followed, Draco standing close behind her in the event that she slipped or needed helping of any kind. Astoria inhaled sharply at the water's temperature. For such a warm day, the water felt like ice. She bobbed about, waiting for her body to adjust while Draco dove beneath the surface, stayed under water for an entire, worrying minute, before popping back up, his gorgeous hair matted to his skull.

"Come in, already," he urged her.

Astoria shook her head, her teeth clattering. "It's too cold. Please, don't splash around me."

"Come on!" he teased. "It'll only get better after you've had a dip."

"I'm fine," she assured him. But suddenly, Draco was wading towards her again, and she feared he would bring her in against her wishes. "No, no, no!" she warned. "You stay where you are, Draco Malfoy!"

He grinned at that but did not stop. Astoria thought he looked like a shark with those teeth of his, with that wicked smile, and she was reminded of the reasons she had fancied him as a girl child. Draco Malfoy was a naughty, naughty boy.

"Come here," the shark motioned, opening his arms.

"Promise you won't shove me in, first!" called his prey in return. Draco traced an "X" over his heart, and Astoria received his hand. He pulled her into him, his arms encircling her torso.

"I don't trust you, Slytherin," she joked, leaning into him. Draco laughed, and she managed a small smile as he stroked her hair.

"You shouldn't," he murmured against her ear, and before Astoria registered what he said, what he meant by it, and what he was bound to do, she was being lifted and thrown into the water's icy depths.

Engulfed, suddenly, embarrassed, slightly, shocked, belatedly, Astoria's eyes burst open, and terror—the kind one experiences when abruptly catapulted into unknown waters, the kind that sends you all the way back to when you were a child, when your father taught you how to swim by shoving you in without a moment's notice, without that second beforehand to catch and save your breath or plug your nose, the kind you deem unnecessary if you just remind yourself to kick and hold your breath, and kick and hold your breath and kick and hold your breath—that terror took hold of Astoria for the briefest of moments; brief, only because Draco was pulling her back up.

She noted, with a frown, that the prat had the nerve to laugh.

"Draco Malfoy! You conniving, little—_oh_! Gods, it's cold! Oh my! Oh gods, Draco! I nearly—" sputtered Astoria as she resurfaced, shivering and jerking about. "Damn you and your promises, and your smile, and your body!"

"My body? What on earth does it have to do with anything?"

"Never you mind what it has to do with!" she retorted a bit hysterically.

"My, my," he started, making out to clutch at her waist, hoping to distract her from his mistake.

"Oh hush! Spare me your little quips for a moment, would you. I've water all up my nose, now," she complained as she resisted his touch, sniffing and pinching her nose.

Draco watched apologetically, quizzically, petulantly, as she tugged on her ears to get the water out, seeming for the first time to him genuine and normal, yet exactly like the Astoria he feared she'd turn out to be.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and though he felt like a child saying it, he knew she needed to hear it. He promised himself he'd try, didn't he.

Astoria looked up at him, meeting his silver gaze, and noticed the trepidation there. Would he think now that he could never be playful with her? She hoped not. But then she looked to his mouth, the corners of his lips pulled down into a pout, and he reminded her of, well, herself, peevish and oversensitive and rancorous, and just silly, immature even.

"No," she shook her head. "Don't be." And then, she didn't know why exactly, but she began to laugh. A snicker at first followed by a fit of giggles, which erupted suddenly and freely as she waded in the water.

"What's—why are you laughing?" he inquired, thinking her absurd, not right in the head, perhaps.

"Draco," she managed. "I—you, you look like—"

"What? What do I look like?" But he got no reply.

Like a baby, she wanted to say. Like a scorned child.

Seeing, however, that she was in good spirits again, he disappeared into the water and pulled at her ankles, avoiding the kicks she was surely aiming at his groin.

"No, no. It's too cold. I'm going back!" she told him, swimming towards the ship.

"Astoria!" he called after her, his voice silky and surprisingly devoid of contempt. So he'd forgiven her for behaving like a girl, then.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, one brow lifting in suspicion as he hugged her to him.

"I'm keeping you warm," he simply explained, running his hands over her arms. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in? It's quite nice once you've adjusted."

Together they floated forward until Astoria was pressed between her husband and the ship again.

"No, I daresay I'm incapable of trusting you anymore," she said with a smirk.

"I swear on our unborn children that I'll never throw you in against your wishes ever again, that is, unless you really deserve it," he joked.

When exactly would he be expecting a child, reflected Astoria quickly, before shoving the thought away.

"Draco!" she exclaimed with a strained sort of laugh, slapping his arm. He found that she was very, very attractive when her face brightened, when she smiled.

"I like you keeping me warm," stated Astoria coyly, though her intention wasn't to play or seduce him. She truly craved his attentions. She truly liked that he was protecting her.

"I like doing it. And I like your hair," Draco admitted, lifting his hand to touch the rich tresses.

"I like yours." She, too, began stroking his hair. Silently, she fingered the long strands of blond silk before, feeling rather daring, she asked, "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what else do you like?"

Draco's hands immediately went to her red-hot bikini top. "Well Mrs. Malfoy, I like your swimsuit," he told her huskily, hands reaching behind her back. "But I like what's underneath far more."

Astoria breathed in very slowly. She would remember everything about this moment; it was crucial that she not say a word. She felt her top loosen, felt his hands grope her back and sides until they grabbed the mounds and squeezed gently.

Help yourself, her mind purred. In what felt like slow motion, Astoria watched Draco lift the fabric away. He placed the top in the pocket of his swim trunks without leaving her eyes.

"Want to know what else I like?"

"Enlighten me, love," she spoke evenly and softly, though a tremble threatened to break free any moment.

"Your lips," he revealed before swooping in and claiming her mouth. Astoria moaned into the kiss. Already he was grabbing at her, her face, her hair, her breasts and bum, her legs. She needed a moment to collect herself. She needed to assess her stratagem once more. She needed to take her potion.

"Draco," she gasped as she pulled away. "What if someone sees?"

Let them watch, Draco thought dismissively before he remembered that some Muggleborn servants were tending to them and may be spying on the couple this very moment—sick voyeurs. Silently, he lifted her onto him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his middle, and he held her to him with one hand. With his free hand, he began climbing up the ladder until they were on the ship again. Astoria attempted to make it easier for him, sliding down his frame, but was faced with one small problem. Draco was currently the keeper of her top, and she thought it unladylike to prance about in such a state while in the presence of Muggleborns.

As if he'd read her mind, Draco reached his arms around her, so that his hands were cupping her breasts, and they staggered, blissfully, mischievously to their private room, Draco nipping at Astoria's neck the entire way, his hands still covering her breasts.

"Give me a moment, just a moment, heart," Astoria pleaded, as they entered their room and Draco took her left breast into his mouth. She gasped softly.

"No, don't go," he groaned, rubbing his hips against her own, making her feel all of him, how excited he was to have her.

Tempted, Astoria allowed him to latch onto her neck and suck and nip and bite and kiss the delicate skin there.

"No, wait, love, just a second, I promise," she managed, pushing him away.

Draco huffed, but fell backward onto their shared bed, watching the minx shimmy out of her bottom and sprint into the bathroom. The door shut nearly all the way, but not quite, and Draco was permitted an enticing view of his wife jiggling about, applying rouge, and then, well, he wasn't so sure what she was doing now.

Astoria had uncorked an unfamiliar vial of something and was beginning to raise it to her lips. Curiously, warily, Draco rose from his place on the bed and spied on her through the crack. What in the world was she doing?

**So, I know it's been a while. Like, a long time. But I've been reading a lot of fanfiction again, which always seems to get me inspired, so here it is, guys. The next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's that?" inquired the curious blond.

Startled, the vial slipped from between Astoria's fingers and crashed to the tiled floor. Naked, she knelt to the ground and began dabbing the mess with a small towel, all the while ignoring Draco's suspicious glare.

"Be careful," he warned, stepping around the shattered glass to pull her up and remove her from the mess. "I'll get my wand. Go wait in the room."

"No, no! I can-

"Go!" he commanded, and Astoria finally understood why those inane lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, followed her husband around during their school days; he was commanding, a natural born leader and her protector. Ironically, it was he who needed protecting from her and her deceitful ways, but no point thinking about that now.

Draco made right the mess in the bathroom as promised but was keen on discovering what exactly it was she was taking before the incident took place. The color of the potion, an orange-gold liquid, seemed to him very familiar, and yet, he couldn't place it.

"Are you alright?" he asked once they were alone again. Astoria nodded, fighting her anxiousness and the guilty look she was surely sporting at this moment.

"What was that in there?" Draco asked again.

"You frightened me, Draco. I felt my heart stop," she explained, throwing in a laugh.

"No, I know that. I mean, what were you taking? Are you all right? Is something the matter?"

"Oh, that! I'm fine, love. I didn't want to worry you. It's just a tonic. I get seasick, that's all. You just scared the shite out of me." She forced another laugh. "I'm so sorry you had to clean up my mess."

Draco nodded, but remained pensive. Astoria was very careless today, and she needed to deflect from her error.

With a hand on his cheek, she turned his attention to her again. "Don't worry about me, love. I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" she asked with a coquettish flutter of her eyelashes.

Draco nodded. "You do," came his remark.

"That's right," she purred. "Come, where'd we leave off?"

Draco smiled. "I can't remember, but I bet we can think of something new," he said with a naughty smirk.

o~o~o

Draco had his wife twice that night and again in the morning. He wasn't sure why he felt so insatiable as of yesterday; he simply knew he wanted her over and over again. Finally allowing her some precious sleep, he bathed quickly and began grooming himself in the boat's small bathroom mirror.

Astoria had complained that the stubble on his chin tickled her as he pleasured her with his mouth this morning. Perhaps her objection to this strange feeling stemmed from her newly lost virginhood, or perhaps she believed there was nothing sexy about laughing during sex, but Draco had already grown to love every sound about her. Her laughs, her sighs, her moans, and even her sneezes—mousy little things they were. Nonetheless, Draco rid his jaw line of hair before he kissed her again. Whatever made her happy, he supposed.

Finished, he racked the tiny bathroom drawers for his aftershave lotion. Astoria assured him she'd packed everything, but it was nowhere to be found. He decided to check their mostly unopened luggage for his personal items when he spotted his wife's open carry-on on the floor in the bathroom.

Stealthily, Draco locked the bathroom door and rummaged through her things. He pulled out her mimosa perfume, his favorite scent, and one that lingered on Astoria's skin, her clothes, their sheets, on him. How he loved that smell. He pulled out a hairbrush, two chocolate-colored strands laced into the bristles of the brush. Had he still been that wily and conniving teen he was in school, he would have kept those strands for future purposes, whatever those may be. At the moment, however, he was convinced that he had turned over a new leaf, in life and surely, in matters regarding his wife. There would be no need to use them he decided.

On ventured Draco until he found an assortment of beauty items both Astoria's and his own. He applied the elusive product to his face and made to return the bottle to Astoria's carry-on but instead found himself emptying the bag completely of its contents, searching now for the vial of orange-gold liquid from the night before. Perhaps he was much too curious for his own good, but Draco had a sneaking suspicion that his wife lied to him last night. There was just something about the color of that so-called tonic...

Memories of a similar potion flooded his brain, flashes of his graduation night, of his then girlfriend, Ms. Parkinson, laughing as she swayed to the newest Weird Sisters tune, her narrow hips swishing to and fro in what his adolescent mind had considered seductive and inviting. He was always very "hands-on," and Pansy resisted him only as much as she could bear herself. When she could wait no longer, she pulled out, from beneath the folds of her skirt, a clear flask, the Slytherin crest emblazoned across the front. Inside, sloshed a golden-orange substance.

"What's in there?" he remembers asking the demure witch.

"Fun," she'd kittenishly replied. "Want to taste?" Draco nodded his assent, and watched entranced as she took a swig, the honey colored liquid dribbling down her chin in her haste.

She swallowed most of the mystery drink before allowing Draco to invade her mouth, to swipe his tongue over her messy, pointed chin.

"What kind of spirit is that?" he inquired, attempting to decipher its sickly-sweet flavor.

"It's no spirit, love; though it does affect one's inhibitions. No, this," she explained waving the flask, "is going to prevent your wonderfully viable, Malfoy sperm from impregnating me. Not that I wouldn't love mothering your smug and anti-social, blond children, but you know Father insists on me marrying Theodore. Theodore, the bore. Merlin, at least you still have two years until your betrothed comes of age. Anyway, what are you waiting for? Undress me."

Of course, thought Draco. Of course, yes, now he remembers! Astoria's tonic was almost the exact color of Pansy's the night of their graduation. But that didn't mean they were the same potion; that didn't mean Astoria was taking a contraceptive. Why would she? They were married; she had sworn she'd produce his heir at the earliest possible time. What would the motive be if she were taking a contraceptive?

He decided he couldn't be sure of Astoria's tonic. He had to taste it first. He was positive that if he could just try it once, he'd know, he'd remember. But it was nowhere in her bag, and he couldn't outright ask her for it. She'd already lied to him (well, probably). No, he couldn't ask her outright…could he?

o~o~o

"What's the matter Draco? You've been very pensive and aloof all morning," Astoria accused. She settled into his lap and began stroking along his arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

Draco wasn't sure how he was feeling. One moment, he's getting along splendidly with his wife, and the next, he can't shake the idea that she may be lying to him about something. He couldn't be sure that he trusted her until this whole thing was solved.

Suddenly struck with a brilliant plan, however, Draco replied: "No, love. I seem to be feeling nauseous just as you were yesterday. You wouldn't mind sparing me some of your tonic, would you? I'm sure it'd remedy this sickness in no time, and you'd have your doting husband back."

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Astoria masked her feelings of dread as she mustered the words, "Poor, darling. Yes, I'll go retrieve some for you now."

She walked calmly to their shared room, wondering if she'd been caught, if this were some kind of test. If Draco was suspicious of her, he wouldn't outright ask her about the potion now, would he? He'd rather watch her squirm and suffer until she blurted out the truth on her own.

Well too bad for him, thought Astoria defiantly. She was sure he expected her to object, to tell him she'd run out of the so-called tonic or some other rubbish. He probably supposed she'd deflect and offer him a myriad of other solutions, anything but give in as easily as she had to him right now. That sneaky arse!

Well, he was in for a surprise, wasn't he, because two can play at that game.

"Here you are. Drink up," she coaxed, managing a worried look as she tsk'ed and stroked his hair back. "This will have you better in no time," she promised brightly. "I swear by it."

Draco took one, careful swig, his eyes trained on his wife's face. For a moment, Astoria wondered if, perhaps, he was telling the truth. Perhaps, he _was_ sick, and he _did_ trust her, and this was _not_ some sadistic test, some way of finding her out.

"What's the matter?" Draco had just scrunched up his face in disgust.

"This tastes awful," he replied with a grimace. "Too sweet."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Astoria, watching for a sign of recognition. Did he know this was no tonic, but in fact, a contraceptive potion? Had he ever needed to consume such a thing in his life?

He was no virgin; Narcissa had confided that to her weeks before their wedding night, not that Astoria believed he were, being quite popular with the girls in school. Perhaps, his lovers had taken the potion, but never he. Perhaps, neither party consumed the potion; there were loads of girls who would have loved to have Draco's children, to have become Mrs. Malfoy. Perhaps, Astoria pondered optimistically, Draco was not suspicious. She had nothing to fear.

"Better?" she inquired affectionately.

Draco made a face at the vial in his hands before corking it. He looked her in the eye for a long moment, seeming triumphant for some inconceivable reason. Finally, he opened his mouth, pressed his tongue to his cheek before replying, "Yes. Much."

**Hi, everyone!**

***Insert worthless apology here***

**Glad that's over with! Haha, no really. I'm truly sorry! I've been wanting to update for weeks now. I had some stuff written already and meant to finish the chapter and post, but I'm on "vacation," and my bratty siblings won't leave my side (especially by the computer), so I never had a time to write.**

**Anyway, this is a short chapter, and it may feel as though nothing's happening, but it's really very important—at least the bits of Draco's thoughts are. He's on to Astoria, and now that he knows the truth, what will he do?**

**That's next!**

**Please review, and let me know if you liked it, hated it, what you wish would happen, what you think will happen, anything!**

**Thanks so much. Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm done," said Draco abruptly, wiping his mouth and chin before setting his napkin on the table.

"No dessert?" It was truly a strange thing for Draco Malfoy to not indulge in some sweet as she discovered he was particularly fond of them.

Each night, she watched him meticulously devour every pastry, every candied fruit, and every bit of chocolate presented to him. Frankly it was the highlight of her day gawking at her pretentious and rigid husband suck some sugary icing off his fingers and later tasting the tart jam on his tongue when they mated their mouths.

"They've prepared something special I was assured. You're going to miss out," she told him, a curious crinkle set between her brows.

"I'll take it in the bedroom," he said simply.

"Oh?"

"Come," he bade her, leaving the table and gripping her wrist as he pulled her towards their room. Astoria waved the person with their dessert tray over, indicating that it be brought to their room at once.

"Leave it," she ordered when the plain girl made to set out an extravagant display of the evening's dessert. Draco was somewhere off in the bathroom. Astoria heard the water running before he finally made a reappearance.

"What is it?" he wanted to know, wiping along his jaw and the rest of his face with small towel. He must have just rinsed his face.

Astoria peered over at the table, unsure. Draco met her there, lifting the silver lids off the "special" treats. It appeared to be some fudge cake concoction, topped with powdered sugar and a medley of berries. He broke through it with a spoon, a river of chocolate syrup seeping through the sponge-y texture.

"Good?" wondered Astoria, watching his chest rise and fall with delicious satisfaction. She stood by the table, craning her graceful neck over her shoulder to peek at the fruit and extra syrup behind her.

"Quite."

She sampled some figs and then a plum, both of which were juicy and ripe. Draco had collected a bit of cake and berry and syrup in his spoon and beckoned her to try some. She parted her lips and allowed him to feed her.

"Like it?" It was his turn to ask.

She nodded, licking her lips. "Mmm."

"Right?" He smiled at her then, backing her into the table of dessert, his hands at her hips, gripping possessively.

He assaulted her with his tongue, harsh flicks demanding a response as fervent as his own. Before she knew it, he was reaching between them, attempting to undo her wrap dress.

"I can-" she started, but Draco had already pulled the entire thing down roughly, right off her shoulders.

A startled, worried gasp escaped her mouth as he took her breasts into his hands and squeezed them firmly, uncomfortably. The table shuddered behind her when Draco fisted her hair, pulling her head back as he sucked the hardest he'd ever sucked at her pulse. Surprised, scared, she gripped the table so as not to slide into a puddle of goo before him. He was looking at her with a challenge in those grey eyes. She refused to give in, refused to back down, to buckle under that fierce gaze.

Sick to her stomach, unsure of where this was coming from, Astoria braced herself for what Draco had planned next. He twisted her around in his arms, his hand still curled tightly around her pretty, brown hair as he bent her forward. The chocolate syrup spilled across the table, and Astoria watched as it trickled off the table and onto the yellow floorboards. She looked over her shoulder at him, but he'd simply shoved her head to the table again and got acquainted with her behind.

He was smoothing his hand over her bottom, pulling at the piece of cloth that barely covered her creamy, pert arse. Without warning, his hand came down on her with a smart whack. Astoria yelped, but braced herself for another spank.

She'd heard of Draco's dark side but had never felt the brunt of it herself. She was unable to speculate further as the blond in question delivered her another whack to her other cheek. He pulled the flimsy undergarment to her knees and gave her a few more—lighter, for some reason—smacks. Through all of it, she barely whimpered. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. This felt very much like a punishment; for what, she wasn't sure yet, but she refused to show guilt, shame, remorse, anything.

As far as she knew, she'd done nothing wrong, and this was simply one of Draco's quirks. Perhaps, he liked to smack around his lovers, perhaps he enjoyed taking them from behind, not looking into their eyes. Maybe he liked the power, the control that came with pulling their hair and hearing them cry out.

"Spread your legs," he bid low and severe. She did so, and then she heard him work on his belt buckle, heard the zipper unzip. She gasped when he entered her roughly, without warning, without a quick fondling of her genitals as she was used to by now from him.

Astoria closed her eyes, convinced herself that this was pleasure, feral and divine. This was sexy. This was what he wanted, and therefore, what she wanted.

He came quickly, leaving her sore and puffy-eyed, unsatisfied for the first time ever with him. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Draco released her, smoothed her hair over the other side of her neck where a purple bruise was forming at her pulse. He wiped his forehead, brought his pants up to his hips, and made for the bathroom.

Astoria bitterly swiped at her tears, her neck a bit strained from the position he'd taken her at, and her bum perched as it was in the crisp, night's air.

When he returned, he spoke not a word to her but curled up in their red and black duvet and was fast asleep.

She staggered to the bathroom herself, needing to rid herself of his smell, of the sticky mess between her thighs. When she rummaged through her belongings for her potion (perhaps an entire vial would work, would prevent whatever this was from resulting in something worse), she found them empty. Every, single one.

Bewildered, she ran to the sink, splashed water onto her face, and watched with horror that along with her tears, there seemed to be some orange-gold sludge washing down the drain. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the blanched expression unfamiliar to her.

So she'd been caught.

Draco had emptied her entire stock of the contraceptive potion.

It explained everything. Why he had taken her so savagely tonight, his peculiar behavior earlier in the day. Gods, she'd mucked it up!

Astoria didn't sleep, couldn't sleep.

All she could do was think up a way to get out of this. What would she tell him in the morning? Would he confront her finally or pretend it never happened? Would he continue to punish her for something she'd done out of desperation? Something she'd done for him, for herself, for them? For love?

She watched him sleep from her side of the bed, the thought of strangling him very enticing all of a sudden. And then, she thought, for the first time in her life that she hated Draco Malfoy. That she didn't care a bit whether or not he loved her.

No. Now, what she craved were not pet names or honest kisses, not an adoring, smiling Draco or the three words she'd always wanted to hear him mutter…

Now what Astoria craved more than anything was revenge.

**Hi all! Thanks for reading and letting me know how you feel about the story. Believe me, I'm just as excited to write what's next as you all are to read it!**

**This was another short chapter, but I've just finished working on it, and I'm dying for you all to read it. I think you deserve it for waiting so patiently before.**

**As for the next chapter, give me some time again before updating. I doubt it'll be months like before, but you know, just in case…hehe.**

**(Probably a week or so, I hope)**

**So look out for the CONFRONTATION chapter. Ooooh. I'm such a tease. Alright, that's enough.**

**Review! Let me know what's on your minds!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Astoria wasn't certain when she fell asleep or when Draco awoke. She wasn't certain of the time of day, or why her husband's side was neat, his pillows piled at the head of the bed, his duvet folded on top of them. She wasn't even certain if he were still _here_, if he'd stranded her on this boat to fend for herself.

What she could discern from her surroundings was all of her luggage, brimming with souvenirs, clothes, shoes and toiletries, piled up against the bathroom wall, as if she were expected to leave.

Astoria kicked her sheets off with indignant thrusts before marching off to find someone who would tell her where her husband had gone. She was astonished, however, to learn that he'd never left.

"You're awake," said the steely-haired demon. "Finally."

"Why are my things packed?" inquired Astoria forthrightly, never wavering in tone. She squared her eyes on him.

"I'm ending things early, I suppose," he said nonchalantly. "Come, sit. Eat something."

"I'm afraid I lack the appetite. Frankly, I'm a bit sore," she explained spitefully when Draco had the nerve to laugh.

"If you were uncomfortable, you should have said something," Draco advised, beginning a game of Muggle chess with himself.

"What could I possibly have said?" she asked dejectedly, her brows furrowing and a pout beginning to form at her lips.

"The truth," he answered as she sat across from him.

"The- what are you talking about?"

"I think you know what." He gave her a knowing stare, one that was angry, disappointed and sad all at once. It made her very uncomfortable.

They were quiet for a while, and then Astoria asked, "Where did you find that ratty, old set?"

"In the cabinet. It isn't as thrilling to watch, mind you. I have to move the pieces on my own. Why don't you play me? You like games, don't you, Astoria?"

The brunette caught the poorly masked barb, lifted her chin high and looked away, past the tiny living area's window and out to sea, saying, "I detest chess. Fifteen pieces doing all the work for one man. It's pointless… Besides, everyone knows the queen is the greatest piece of the lot."

"Shall we bet on it, then?" And he began setting up the pieces again.

"Bet what exactly?" she asked, although she'd already known this was inescapable, this was a trap.

"If you prove to me that the queen is the greatest piece, we can stay here. I'll do whatever you like. You may ask for anything you want. We'll forget this whole thing."

"Of which thing are you referring to?" But Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"And if I win, you have to tell me everything."

"I don't-

"White is first," he declared, waiting for her to move.

Reluctantly, she pushed a pawn up two spaces. She was screwed. She'd never been good at chess. That was always Daphne. Astoria remembered her older sister always winning. Their father was keen on teaching them; he told them boys would be very impressed if they were beat by a girl, but Astoria, being favored by her mother for her beauty, was snatched away for more pressing lessons, like how to charm her hair and makeup so that she always looked made up. These also included daily lectures on manners, attitudes, and other social mores. Astoria had believed they would come in handy someday.

Regrettably, none of those lessons were helpful now; though she did keep face the way Mrs. Greengrass had taught her. There was no need for Draco to catch her flustered.

Speaking of Draco, he introduced his knight to the game. Astoria copied, ushering her own horse onto the set. They were silent throughout most of the match, except when Draco unexpectedly took her queen with his bishop after she had checked him; she hadn't noticed it hiding amongst her remaining two pawns and rook. Draco didn't even try to hide his laugh.

Wonderful.

"What was that you were saying about the queen being the most powerful?"

"Oh, go on," she retorted, failing to mask her vexation and taking a harmless pawn just for the sake of it.

"We could stop now," he offered. "And you could-

"No, I want to keep playing," she insisted. Bide time was what she meant, but he probably already knew that.

Draco shrugged. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, and she could just make out the faded gray mark on his left arm, still menacing and ugly even as it was disappearing each and every day.

"Check, then."

Astoria blocked his attack with her last knight. The very same bishop that took her queen suddenly took the white knight. No pieces left but her king and some scattered pawns, she moved her king backward. Draco swooped in with his rook.

"Check."

She moved a square to the right. He moved his other rook forward. She was stuck. She couldn't move. She couldn't block, and then…

"Checkmate."

Astoria jumped out of her chair, toppling the pieces over. She made straight for the bedroom, but Draco was hot on her heels. She'd just made it inside, when Draco grabbed both her wrists to stop her from closing the door on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said between his teeth, his voice cross, his jaw set.

"I don't care that you won," she cried, attempting to pull away, stabbing his chest with tiny fists. "Leave me alone, I want to be left-

"Alone? If that's what you want, I'll go," he threatened. He'd released her and watched her cry. "This can be annulled, Astoria, especially as you've violated your contract." So he did know. But he still didn't know why. And that was all that mattered.

"No, Draco," she called. "Don't go, please. I-I lo-

"Spare me, _you liar_!" he bellowed, beyond livid. He began pacing.

"Draco, listen to me," she tried again. "You don't understand-

"_THEN TELL ME_!" Through her tears, she thought he looked a bit tortured, a bit mad, a bit anguished. She'd done him wrong. How could she believe this would turn out all right? She had lied to him. She had betrayed him.

"I can't," she managed between sobs. "You'll hate me. You won't believe me."

"_Astoria_," he whispered desperately.

The way his voice cracked then, the defeated look on his face when he spoke her name, gave her hope. Was he devastated because she lied to him, or because she'd lied to him, and he loved her…too? At last?

"Please, love. Stay. Sit. Listen to me," she begged, taking his hands and guiding him to the bed. "I'll tell you. I will."

She took him in her arms, afraid he'd hurt her, afraid he'd pull away, afraid.

He breathed her in, touched her hair. He'd always liked her hair. She stroked his cheek, whispered she was sorry. Let her explain. Please, don't leave her. Please, listen.

Somehow, she found his mouth and kissed him despondently. He allowed it, kissed her back hungrily, angrily. "I love you," she confessed in a whisper between them. He kissed her again, roughly, wretchedly.

"If you'll only listen, darling," said Astoria when they broke away.

"Just tell me," came his muffled reply.

"Draco, I-

He stilled suddenly, pushed her arms off, grabbed her face. "Tell me."

"I…I just-

"Forget it. I don't want to hear anything." He stood up, opened the door and swore aloud. "You could stand to look a bit more remorseful, you know," he said bitterly.

At this, Astoria grew infuriated. "Me, remorseful, Draco? What about you, huh?" Tears were spilling freely now, and she angrily wiped them away as she stood to yell at him.

"What are you on about now?" he shouted back, distracted by her appearance. Somehow, she'd managed to look pretty even in tears, even upset and yelling at him.

"Oh, I don't know. How about how you all but…_raped_ me last night. Hm? As if, you couldn't just ask me why I'd made the potion." Here she let out a heart-wrenching sob. "I was a virgin a week ago, Draco!"

"You could have fooled me," he replied nastily, though he regretted it as soon as he'd said it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking hurt.

Draco shuffled his feet before answering. "It means you go around acting perfect. You've even got my mother convinced, but not me. I see you for what you are. You're a liar, Astoria. There isn't a pure thing about you, virgin or not."

They gave each other a hard look before Astoria had had enough.

"GET OUT! Get out!" she shrieked, stamping her foot to the ground. "_I hate you_!"

Draco sneered before turning away, "Now, there's an emotion I can truthfully say we share, _wife_."

And then he left.

**Hi guys!**

**So, I'm not sure if I scarred you or not with the last chapter. After I'd posted it, I felt as though I should have warned you all. If it offended anyone, I am sorry.**

**So here's the within the week update as promised. I'm doing better with it, aren't I? Pray for me once school's started again. Ha.**

**Truthfully, of all the fics I've ever written for and other sites, this is the one I'm proudest of, because I know exactly where it's going and how I want things to play out.**

**I've begun writing the next chapter, and I'm sure I'll finish it soon, so here's a little proposal for you all. If you can get me to 50 reviews, I'll have the new chapter posted August 19.**

**What do you say? You think you can manage that?**

**Cool. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting as always. And let me know what you think, because…confession: You ever read something you'd written so much, you ended up not liking it after you'd loved it before? That happened to me towards the end here. IDK, you guys will tell me, yeah?**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Astoria found Ekmel waiting for her in the living area.

He'd explained to her that Draco had them docked and apparated home. He'd also said she was allowed to stay in Turkey a few more days if she desired, but that Draco insisted she be home for an appointment with a healer in a week. Ekmel was very good about it, delivering such distressing news, and not once did she find him condescending or judgmental. If Astoria had ever wanted a friend, Ekmel would be her first choice.

After some tears and an awkward but much needed hug, she'd asked her guide to get her back to London. She would see a healer in a week, but she did not plan on returning to Draco just yet. Until that appointment, she would stay with her sister and husband in their home. Daphne wouldn't mind, and she certainly wouldn't snitch to their mother. Astoria would be fine for a couple of days, and she may even be able to come up with a new plan, hopefully.

~0~

"Goodness, you're just in time," came Daphne's greeting as she let her sister inside her home. "The Nott's have just dropped by unannounced, and I need you to help me get through it!"

Astoria bustled through the frame, her bags being carried upstairs by Daphne's house elves. After making sure they were taking care of her things, she turned to her sister and took in her frazzled appearance. She was still beautiful of course, that is, in her own way. Her blonde hair was much longer now, and her eyes the same blue as Astoria's, but they widened with expectation and anxiety that gave off a crazed sort of look.

"Daph, I've just got here, I'm no where near presentable, and did you forget that I despise Theodore Nott?"

"You despise everyone," Daphne said, pulling her sister through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Ordinarily, yes, but Nott especially!" Astoria exclaimed with a frown.

"Why? What's he ever done to you?" she asked before barking orders to the elves. "No- don't send those out, use _these_! Merlin, can you imagine-"

"Just forget it. I'll get ready, but don't say anything about Draco and the honeymoon, please."

"Yes, yes. Go on. Hurry up."

Astoria dreaded meeting the Nott's downstairs. If they found out about she and Draco, the entire pureblood community would know by tomorrow morning. She simply couldn't bear that, so she had to present a brave face. One that didn't suggest heartbreak and shame. It would have been impossible had her mother not taught her just how to play the game.

"Astoria, what a lovely surprise!" said Mrs. Nott, Theo's mother, when Astoria descended the stairs. She pulled the girl into an embrace and pecked her cheek. "I didn't think I'd see you home so soon. Is Draco with you?"

Astoria made some business related excuse on her husband's behalf, the same one she had perfected moments before in the mirror of her sister's upstairs bathroom.

"Theo and Pansy are here?"

"In the dining room. Only Theo, though. I think that…girl is at some last minute training program to finally become a Hit Witch." Here Mrs. Nott rolled her eyes. Astoria got the feeling she wasn't too fond of her daughter-in-law. "She's a very ambitious girl, Pansy, but rarely motivated. Theo believes she's depressed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Astoria remarked politely. Mrs. Nott shrugged, and then she looked over her shoulder before leaning in to whisper to Astoria.

"My son, he's a good boy, you know."

"Yes, of course," Astoria lied.

"But this girl," she trailed off with a sigh. "He lets her do as she pleases. Last year, he didn't see her for two months. It's all very complicated, their relationship."

Astoria watched the woman's brows furrow in thought. Complicated relationships she could relate to. Was it possible that Draco already told his mother about his own?

"I wouldn't mind speaking with her, if you'd like," offered Astoria reluctantly. "Just have her stop by whenever she's settled."

Mrs. Nott smiled broadly at her. "Such a sweet young lady you are, Astoria." She patted her cheek in that motherly way and added, "If only it were you with my Theo, but the Malfoy's just had to snatch you up first!" Mrs. Nott released a girlish giggle, clearly aware of her scandalous statement.

Astoria smiled awkwardly, and Mrs. Nott took her arm. "Come. Theo will be so glad to see you again."

~0~

"Where's Draco?" Theo inquired within a second of Astoria's presence becoming known. His blond hair was sleeked back in an attractive style and he wore deep violet robes with a black shirt and pants. His lips twitched with a sardonic smile.

Her brother-in-law, Blaise Zabini, lifted a brow that suggested some amused interest mingled with suspicion. Silently, he settled himself at the head of the table, and Daphne followed his example at the opposite end, tucking a tuft of blonde hair behind her ear nervously and speaking telepathically, it seemed, to her husband whose eyes connected with her own. Astoria wondered how long it took for them to perfect such a connection. The air between them grew thick and taut, but she ignored the tension and allowed Theo to pull out her chair, sitting primly, her shoulders squared.

"Where's Pansy?" Astoria countered with flawless composure.

Theo shot a glance over at his mother who was pretending to inquire of Daphne's servants about her wine, the house elf squeaking that he had no idea what year it was, and if he could not discover when, he would pour boiling water down his back as punishment.

Her betrayal must not have bothered Theo much, because he smirked before sitting down beside Astoria. "Work," he simply said.

"The same for Draco," she replied a little too curtly.

"Of course… You know, Astoria, I have something of yours to return. Something Pansy borrowed a few months back. She was keen on my returning it to you."

"Was she? I don't remember lending her anything." Astoria remained placid, avoiding his stare.

"Oh, you have, and it's quite valuable. Join me in retrieving it now? Supper has yet to be served. There's some time of course, isn't there Daphne?"

Daphne looked annoyed, but declared that the house elves were indeed taking a much longer time than usual preparing their dinner. Across the table, Mrs. Nott winked at Astoria.

"I'm sure it can wait, whatever it is-

"It can't. Excuse us please," he asked of his hosts and mother. Astoria rose calmly, Theo ushering her into the adjacent hall.

"What do you want, Theo?" she asked when they were alone.

"I want you to tell your fucking prick of a husband to lay off my wife," he seethed, backing her into the wall.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Astoria pushed him back. She didn't want any random servants or houseguests getting the wrong idea.

"I'm talking about Pansy spending the night at your house yesterday," he clarified with an impatient tone.

Impossible.

"You're confused. Draco wouldn't-

"Of course he would. Don't be so naïve, Astoria," he said a little softer now. He was back in her space.

"How do you know this?" she whispered, looking around to ensure no one was listening.

"You really didn't know?" He seemed as bewildered of her ignorance as she was.

"Who told you this?" she asked again, a bit frenetically however. "How did you find out? Who else knows about them?"

"Just a mate of mine who spotted them leaving together. When I owled her this morning, she said she was visiting a friend."

Astoria was sure that her mask had cracked. Clearly, Draco thought it unnecessary to be discreet about his affairs back home. The fact that he was having an affair was less of a problem, surprisingly, than him parading it about while they were married. If Theo's friend weren't the only one that spotted them, then she'd be in for a lot of criticism and gossip. She'd probably make the papers, and Narcissa would give her the cold shoulder, and damn, damn, damn this bullshit!

"Listen," she grabbed Theo by his robes. "Come to the study tonight. We need to talk." She waited for his assent, before heading back to the dining room.

~0~

Dinner got progressively better once the update on everyone's lives was over and done with. It was always a bit draining, sitting with an older witch, because as the younger generation, you knew that your actions and what you say could go back to your parents or worse, the papers. That's why Daphne and Astoria breathed a sigh of relief when Mrs. Nott decided to floo home. Theo had some "business" in town and Blaise had offered he stay the night, which he accepted of course.

"What was all that before dinner?" asked Daphne when Astoria visited her in her room that night. She had yet to speak with Theo. "Ever get that super valuable thing you let Pansy borrow? You never let _me_ borrow anything, you know," she whined playfully.

Daphne was getting her nightgown on, a black and silky little number that flowed to the ground like water. She closed her balcony window and pulled on a robe to sit with her sister.

"That's because you never wanted to _borrow_ Draco," Astoria mumbled loud enough for her sister to hear.

"What?" Daphne looked at her sister for an explanation.

"Theo was telling me that they were seen together last night."

"Nonsense. It must have been someone else," she waved her hand as if to signify that Astoria need not worry. There would always be rumors surrounding the Malfoys; that now included her sister.

"What difference does it make if he's with her or some random bint? He isn't with _me_."

"No, I meant, it must have been Pansy with someone that looked like Draco," Daphne clarified.

"No one looks like Draco," the younger sister sighed.

"Merlin, you're depressing."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Why would you believe Theo about anything, anyway? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him. He irritates me is all. And you didn't see his face when he told me. He was livid. His mum let it slip that fooling around and disappearing is sort of Pansy's forte."

"I bet it is. I still can't believe she and Draco shared any kind of relationship. We were in the same circles at school, but she and I never got too close. You know the Parkinson's; they've all got this superior attitude, surpassing the normal kind we purebloods tend to sport." She laughed.

"I'm so stupid, Daph," Astoria confessed dramatically. She slapped her hands to her forehead.

"Yeah," her sister confirmed, nodding slowly.

"You're not supposed to agree!" Astoria scolded, suppressing a laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry sis, but you did something really stupid. I told you not to play games with him. He was never like the other kids in school. You know how all Slytherin boys are."

"Beware the stern Slytherin men, I know," Astoria recited their childhood mantra. "I know that. It's why I tried so hard. I knew he was different. He's special," she breathed wistfully.

"You should talk to him."

"I can't now. I want to, but I know I shouldn't. He's so upset with me, Daph. I-I need to give him his space."

"Not too much space, though. You wouldn't want Ms. Pa-

"Please, don't say her name." She suddenly remembered that she still had to meet up with Theo.

"Whose name?" Blaise had just entered the room.

"No one's, darling. Theo off to bed?" Blaise nodded.

"I should get going too. Good night, sister." She took Daphne's hand and kissed it. "You're the best. Night Blaise. Don't keep her up too late."

Daphne blushed. "Get out!"

Astoria giggled before ambling out. She turned around at the door and spied her sister and Blaise hugging each other amorously. He stroked her cheek before kissing her tenderly. When they pulled apart, Daphne was smiling. She heard Blaise walk off, probably to their private bathroom.

"Daph," she called, snapping her sister's attention away from where Blaise was just standing.

"Astoria, you're still-

"Will you teach me to play chess tomorrow?"

Daphne looked confused, but shook her head in assent. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." And then she was off to find Theo.

**Hey yall!**

**Okay, so I didn't get 50 reviews, but it's cool. It was just a little experiment I was attempting. I get a lot of reads, but not many reviews! I was curious as to how many people care versus how many are too lazy. Still determining what it means…**

**But no worries! I love the story too much to abandon it! Always remember that when it takes me forever to update. =]**

**Lucky for me, not reaching 50 reviews by the 19th gave me the time I needed to bust this chappy out!**

**There's a lot of dialogue, I know, and no Draco, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**As usual, your thoughts are welcome. I'm eager to hear what you all think about this chapter.**

**Okay, enough! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Astoria made it to the study, Theo was napping in a plush maroon chair by the fireplace. She attempted her loudest whisper to wake him, but he barely stirred.

"Theo!" she tried again, shaking him a bit. He blinked his eyes open, smiling when he saw her.

"Took you long enough," he said groggily. He pulled at her, as if expecting she'd sit right in his lap.

"Are you awake or not?" she retorted, putting distance between them. It was late, she was tired, and her grumpiness was completely warranted considering the circumstances. She simply lacked the equanimity necessary in dealing with her childhood pest.

"You're feisty. I always liked that about you," he stated.

Astoria made a sound of protest. "You don't know me well enough to make that observation." She crossed her arms over her chest haughtily.

"Sure I do." He stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't," she said again, fixing a scowl on her face to deter him.

"Oh, but I do."

She suddenly remembered the summer the Nott family visited three times in the same month and watching Daphne play Quidditch in the back with Theo and Marcus Flint, who although was older than all of them, still managed to flirt with Astoria and her sister whenever he got the chance. Theodore was always very considerate of the fact that he was playing with a girl. He also managed to keep foul language to a minimum, even around his mates. She never thought of him much, but there he was in most of her memories. Perhaps they'd had more history than she liked to think.

Theo was there in front of her now, warmth radiating out of him, or was that the fireplace?

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, noting the funny little wobble as he walked over.

"What does it matter?" he asked with a shrug, his eyes scanning her face, a gesture that reminded her of Draco for a minute.

"It matters, Theo, because…well if you're pissed, I may as well get to bed myself, and we can discuss this tomorrow."

He stared at her.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" she prompted.

"It depends, I suppose." He stretched his arm toward her so that his hand smoothed over her hair.

"On?" asked Astoria exasperatedly, slapping his hand away.

"On whether or not you'll think I want to kiss you because I'm drunk or because I want to."

"_What_?"

"I want you, Astoria," he said low and deep, smoldering cerulean orbs fixed on her flushed face.

She looked at him then, really looked at him, to see if there was any merit to what he was saying, a smirk, a blink, anything that signaled he was taking the piss, because there was no way this could be happening right now. But no. His gaze did not waver. This was no joke.

"Piss off, Theo. I'm going to bed." She turned to leave.

"Let me join you then," he called after her, laughing aloud.

"Have you lost all sense, you prat?" she swung around angrily. "We were supposed to meet to discuss our spouses, or did you forget that you were married, because I haven't. And frankly, I'd like to remain so!"

Her outburst seemed to sober him up a bit, because he quit his laughing, his roguish grin, and asked, "Do you, Astoria? With Draco, really?"

"Yes, really, Theo," she said and meant it. "We have our troubles like everyone else, but I'm in love with him. Like you are with Pansy. And this isn't about me or you wanting me or whatever other rubbish you were planning; it's about her. You're in love with her the way I am with Draco, and you—we, just don't know what to do about it. I mean, Merlin Theo. You've given her your all already. You're smothering her. Pansy's fickle, but she isn't stupid. She's going to come back and realize what she has…which is a really loving husband. She's lucky, you know... And as much as I'd like to get back at Draco for whatever he's done or _is_ doing, I know this isn't the way to achieve that. It'd only make matters worse for both parties. We don't deserve it, and neither do they. After all, we still aren't sure that they're together."

She looked to her hands, feeling insecure for a moment. She hoped Draco was faithful, but if he wasn't, well…she didn't want to think on it.

Theo looked at her incredulously. "You'd still defend them, after all they've done?"

"Not defend, Theo. Forgive."

Theo merely stared at her as though she'd begun to speak in another language, but there it was, like a little epiphany in her cynical mind. Astoria needed to forgive Draco for what he did. For hurting her nights ago, for doing whatever he'd been doing home with Pansy. But most importantly, she needed to forgive herself. For ruining her chances with the man she'd loved since girlhood. She needed to stop being so hard on herself. Draco would understand, of course he would. And she'd tell him why she deceived him when they met later this week. He'd take her back; he had to.

"Forgiveness is your answer?" Theo asked in a tone remarkably devoid of ridicule. "Goodness, Astoria, Salazar Slytherin is rolling in his grave as we speak." They'd begun speaking amiably again, meeting in the center of the study to sit across from one another at a table.

"There's no weakness in forgiveness," she replied, quoting her father's favorite saying and running her fingers through her hair. "And there is certainly no weakness in loving someone with all your heart." She smiled to herself, wondering when she'd evolved into such a sap.

"I never took you for the sentimental type," said Theo, reiterating her private thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I told you you didn't know me. Not really."

~0~

Astoria planned to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep following her little talk with Theo in the study, but was awakened early morning by her sister's singing. It was a pretty little ditty about a flower, "small and white," "clean and bright."

She rolled onto her back with a smile despite her lack of sleep, before addressing her older sister. "What may I ask are you doing in my room so early, sister?"

"Correction, Astoria, _my_ room." Daphne smirked. "And I'm waking you up, because we have many, many errands to run before Blaise gets back."

"Errands? Like which? Where is Blaise?"

"Working, so we have some time. But I want to surprise him, so up you get!" Daphne pulled the covers away and began folding them just as a house elf came stumbling in to help her.

"Is it your anniversary or something?" Astoria felt awful asking. Daphne remembered all of her important days. Perhaps, Astoria was much too involved in her own affairs to take notice. She resolved to change that as soon as possible. She was too selfish, she realized.

"No silly, his birthday."

"Oh. Oh, of course. I'm sorry I almost forgot."

"That's right. You thought you wouldn't be able to make it because you and Draco would be off on your honeymoon, but lucky for us, we get to have you all to ourselves. Come, you can pick out something nice for him when we go shopping today, yes? I'll be back up in an hour. You better be ready."

~0~

Daphne wasn't kidding when she allotted her sister an hour's time. She reappeared in her bedroom on the dot as Astoria leisurely applied lotion to her legs and arms.

"You still aren't dressed?"

Astoria ran to her closet sheepishly, searching for anything to wear to avoid her sister's wrath. "I fell into sleep again once you left, woke in a panic, and ran myself a bath. I'm sorry! I'll get dressed quickly! If I could just find something…decent to wear."

She pulled on some slacks and a frilly blouse, modeling for Daphne's approval. Her sister shook her blonde head and stalked into the closet, searching for an alternative.

"You don't like it?" Astoria began undressing. She watched her sister sift through her belongings hung neatly away thanks to Daphne's numerous house elves.

"I do, I just don't like it for where we're going." Daphne pulled a blue dress and an emerald pencil skirt from the closet to peruse.

"Which is where? I thought we were heading to Diagon Alley."

"We are, Astoria, but what if you ran into you know who there, and he saw you looking like a secretary for the Ministry instead of the sexy wife he's left behind?"

"Who, Draco?"

"No, Voldemort. Of course, Draco."

"What would Draco be doing at Diagon Alley? He hates the bustle." Astoria made a face.

"It never hurts to be prepared, Astoria. Now which do you like best?" She held up the dress and the skirt again.

~0~

It was a bit chilly for the electric blue chiffon dress Astoria was sporting, but since her sister mentioned the possibility of running into Draco, it was all she could think of. Additionally, she wished so hard to bump into her husband, that she was almost positive she would. She'd always had a secret power of willing something to happen, and more often than not, it would. It was for this reason that her great grandmother used to call her a true witch, whatever that meant.

With a skip in her step, she followed Daphne from shop to shop, and soon they'd collected a myriad of shopping bags and parcels, gifts for Blaise, decorations for the party, and more. When they finally stopped for lunch, they ran into Theo, who indeed had a business meeting with Merlin knows who, but he joined the ladies, was charming, made them laugh, and paid for their meal.

Then they were off to Twilfitt and Tattings to peruse the new gowns. Daphne and Astoria each needed something dazzling for the party tonight. Astoria especially needed a few things since all she brought with her were her honeymoon clothes. When she saw Draco at the Healer's in a few days too, she wanted to look irresistible.

"What do you think Theo?" asked Daphne, checking her reflection in a mirror. "Will Blaise like it?"

"He'd be mad not to," the gentleman remarked, making eye contact with Astoria and grinning.

The two of them had spent the better half of an hour simply rating each of Daphne's ensembles, and while nearly all of them looked lovely on her, she'd yet to pick one.

"Come on Daph, just get the green one already. My feet hurt," Astoria whined, plopping herself down beside Theo.

Daphne observed her every angle in the mirror before exclaiming, "Oh, all right. But I need a new slip. Just give me another—oh, hi, Pansy."

Theo very visibly grew rigid beside her. Pansy's dark eyes looked between the trio, settling at last on her husband who sat clutching all of their bags.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Daphne had stepped away and was inquiring where the silk slips were, eyebrows raised at the couple she left behind.

Feeling incredibly uncomfortable, Astoria rose to leave, but Theo caught her arm, and turning back to his wife asked, "Is Draco here?"

Astoria looked no longer than a second towards the raven-haired woman, waiting breathlessly for her reply. A single nod, and then, "Can we talk privately?"

Theo agreed, letting Astoria go. She searched around the shop for that head of platinum hair but to no avail. He was nowhere in the store. Perhaps, he'd spotted her before she did him and left, wanting to avoid her. Suddenly she wished she hadn't wished so hard. The rejection was worse to endure than longing to see him was.

She exited the shop half-heartedly, allowing Theo and Pansy to sort their affairs out. Her sister was still nowhere in sight. Perhaps she'd gone to try on those slips she'd been searching for. About town, there were crowds of people buying from street vendors and dozens of children scurrying about near candy stalls. Old men were puffing on pipes and reading from the papers at the Daily Prophet's main office, and that's where she spotted him.

There, in the midst of witches and wizards and vendors and shoppers, was Draco. He stood out like no other in an impeccably fitted cloak and trousers, slicked blond hair, and porcelain skin. She'd never known she could want someone so much. Almost immediately, she'd forgotten all the hateful things he'd done and said to her when they last spoke. Immediately, she felt her heart thump out of rhythm against her ribcage.

"Hello," she said, approaching him timidly.

He turned at the small touch on his shoulder. Regarding her with careful eyes, he finally spoke. "You're back. I thought you'd stay a little longer in-

"No," she shook her head. "I'm here with Daphne. And Theo. Tonight is Blaise's birthday bash. We were…shopping for gifts and other things."

"That's right. I remember Blaise's birthday was sometime this month."

Astoria nodded, feeling immensely awkward. Their conversation seemed to be steering towards one between two acquaintances rather than one between paramours. "You're invited of course. I mean, I'd love if you were my escort."

"Yes, of course. We're both back, we may as well keep up appearances." He was silent for a while, the two of them pretending to look elsewhere, engrossed in the town's happenings.

"Theo's here, you said?"

"Yes, just inside. With Pansy."

He was silent again.

"We really ought to talk, Draco."

"I know."

"Not tonight though. Tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Are you leaving with her?"

"I doubt she'll leave her husband now."

"Do you know about them?"

He nodded.

"Does she know about us?"

"Nothing specific," he said. He looked as though he were trying to word it right, knowing Astoria would not be satisfied with little information. "She knows we got into a row and left our honeymoon early."

"And she doesn't know why?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." She smoothed her sweaty palms over her dress. "I ought to find my sister. I'll see you tonight?"

"You will."

And they parted ways.

**Whoops! I meant to update sooner! Truly I did!**

**I started school two weeks ago, and already I'm writing fanfiction instead of reading for class! Naughty me!**

**Anywho, Draco's back! Hooray!**

**As usual, thoughts, comments, critiques are welcome, and I love you, and goodbye.**

**=]**


	10. Chapter 10

Astoria could honestly say that she was not a nosy person. Never had she entertained gossip in her home, and hardly ever did other's people's problems interest her. Perhaps this trait made her seem cold or aloof, but the girl simply did not have the time or sympathy to care about situations not pertaining to her own life.

No, Astoria was most certainly not a nosy person, which is why it surprised even her when she found herself hidden behind a heavy and ornate tapestry in the hall of her sister's mansion, listening to the conversation of Theo and Pansy whose whispers transgressed into something a bit more heated.

"He's coming tonight. Is there anything else I should know?" Theo asked so clearly Astoria found it was no wonder she'd stopped to listen.

"I told you all there was to know, I swear," Pansy answered, sounding remorseful for once. "I'm so sorry, love."

It was quiet for a moment, and Astoria feared she'd been caught or at least that they were done talking and were on their way down. She would need to leave as quietly as possible. Straining to hear more, she cursed herself for not keeping her wand handy, otherwise she'd have used a silencing charm on herself. The clack of her heels against Daphne's floors would surely give her away if she fled now. But she soon realized a discreet exit strategy was not necessary as the couple, it seemed, or rather sounded like, were making up. Theo grunted in his brutish way and with a feminine sounding pant, Astoria heard a door open and close, and then nothing else.

Figuring it was safe to come out from under the tapestry, she tiptoed to her room where Daphne was waiting to help her get ready.

"What took you so long?" she inquired, lining up different jewelry choices against the gown Astoria was to wear this evening.

"I sort of got stuck eavesdropping on Theo and Pansy's conversation."

"Naughty!" exclaimed her sister with a gasp. "Well, how is the estranged couple making out?"

"They're making out just fine, as in literally. I think they went in for a quick shag just now."

Daphne made a face. "Remind me to burn those sheets," she said.

Astoria fingered each piece of jewelry, finally choosing a pair of dangly, crystal earrings and a matching necklace. "It was so easy for him to just forgive her," she said as an afterthought.

Daphne came around to her sister and rubbed her back. "Draco will come around, Astoria; don't worry." She smiled before adding, " Now, let's make you so divine the prat won't know what to say."

~0~

When a proud looking elf alerted Astoria that she had a guest and would it be all right if he was let in, she was curious to say the least. Of course, when Draco sauntered in, that curiosity amplified and fused with confusion. The party would not begin for another two hours. What could be the purpose of arriving earlier? She was suddenly very grateful that she had thought to get ready sooner. She knew she looked fantastic in her floor length snow-colored gown. Perhaps Draco would take notice as well.

"I was not expecting you so soon," she said when he sat in a chaise by her vanity. "Is everything alright?"

He shrugged a little, his hands in his pants pockets. "I thought it'd look better this way."

She nodded her head in understanding. He too seemed to comprehend that Slytherin society watched their every move. Astoria remained silent, waiting instead for him to steer the conversation into its next topic.

"I thought we could get our stories straight, you know, with us leaving our honeymoon early."

"I've told everyone you had a work emergency," replied his wife nonchalantly.

"That may appease our friends, but not my parents," he said thoughtfully. "There has to be something else we can tell them."

Astoria mused inwardly on the lengths they were going to fabricate some lie just so everyone else's minds would be at ease. But did anyone care about them two? About their honeymoon being cut short, being so strained and so unhappy? Did Draco care how she felt lying to everyone about what really happened?

Feeling bold, Astoria sat at her vanity adjacent to the chaise Draco was occupying. "How about the truth?" she challenged, lifting her curled hair and pinning it strategically about her head.

Her attempt to fluster him was so transparent, the blond thought amusedly. If only they _could_ be frank with everyone; it'd certainly entail less brainstorming.

"You'd be comfortable revealing the truth to all of our friends and relatives?" he countered, his thumb supporting his chin and his forefinger touching his lips.

She sighed. "No…how do you know your parents are coming, anyway?"

"I don't."

"Then we'll just go with the work thing. No one will care as long as we behave as newlyweds."

"I suppose you're right," Draco agreed, watching her slip on a pair of sparkly, crystal heels. He seemed to just notice her appearance. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes. Why? What are you wearing?" She was suddenly very anxious.

He gestured to his body, indicating he would escort her tonight as he was now. He never needed to do much with his appearance to get everyone's attention anyway she reflected as an afterthought. He would always be the most handsome in the room.

"You look…very beautiful."

"Oh," Astoria replied timidly. "Thank you."

"Of course," he shrugged again. "I'll be seeing you downstairs." He stood up and made for the door.

"Yes. Goodbye."

~0~

Draco stood beside Astoria the entire night, arm around her slender waist. Together they looked like the perfect couple. They socialized, shared exaggerated stories of their honeymoon, their plans to go back (a tidbit Draco slipped into conversation after Marcus Flint blatantly made a pass at Astoria), and even managed an affectionate nuzzle or peck on the lips (gestures Astoria secretly basked in). Draco was simply phenomenal at convincing his friends of how happy they were supposed to be. So phenomenal that Daphne pulled her sister aside to ask if they'd buried the hatchet.

At times when they separated to chat amongst their own sexes, she caught her husband peering at her from a distance with a stare that set her body ablaze with want and need. She didn't want to confuse any of it however with the act they were putting out. Draco made it very clear what he felt about her that last night in Turkey, although she couldn't quite shake his compliment from earlier either. Was it possible for him to call her beautiful and still feel nothing but platonic if not neutral feelings for her? She hoped she was not reading into these things too closely.

"Your parents are here," Astoria whispered discreetly, as she made to caress his cheek. He played along, smirking as if she'd just told him she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I'll go first. Stay here."

She nodded, feeling worried. Theo and Pansy sat across the room, hardly talking to anyone but each other. They were leaning towards one another, Theo's hand on Pansy's knee. Occasionally, they would assess the party scene before delving back into their private world.

"They look chummy," remarked Daphne as she draped an arm over Blaise's shoulder. She sat on his lap, stroking the back of his head soothingly.

"Yes, they do," she agreed thoughtfully. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Daphne's eyes dashed across the room, blue eyes squinting to make out the words their lips formed so urgently.

"Can't tell. Hopefully, they aren't planning on fucking on my sheets again."

"Daphne!" Astoria gasped.

"Really?" Blaise asked, searching for the couple now. She gave him a mischievous wink, confirming the statement. Blaise looked to Theo again, impressed.

"What about you and Drake?"

"What about us?" Astoria sighed, searching now for Draco. She spotted him, his back turned to her, but someone else managed to catch her eye. Narcissa Malfoy was listening to whatever it was Draco was telling them whilst watching her daughter-in-law's every move. Astoria smiled warmly, acknowledging her other mother, her mentor. Did she suspect them? Was Draco telling her now? Would he tell them at all?

"You know, are you two…?"

"Not yet."

"If you'll excuse me," came Blaise, removing himself from "lady conversation." Daphne playfully swatted him in the arm, allowing him to kiss her deeply before he was off to chat with his cousins. Her sister seemed awfully randy tonight; then again, she had begun drinking before the rest of them.

"He's clearly still interested. I don't care what you say, I saw him kiss you earlier. I saw him touch your arm, and—

"He was acting," Astoria assured her. "We both are. None of it is real—

"And I saw him watching you when you were talking to Tracey Davis about her new baby, so what do you have to say about that?"

Astoria looked towards Draco, who seemed to just be making his way over to her again in his purposeful stride.

"I don't know, Daph!" she exclaimed, feeling exasperated. "Maybe he wanted to see the look on my face when someone else mentioned they'd got pregnant and how happy they were about it."

"That's not—

But Astoria had had enough, and needed to pay her respects to her in laws who had just waved her over. She held up her hand to silence her sister, feeling weary from all of the positivity and hope Daphne tried to instill in her. Dreaming Draco would take her back as easily as Theo did Pansy would do her no good. Things didn't just work in Astoria's favor whenever she wanted them to, a lesson she'd had to learn the hard way.

"Astoria," Narcissa said softly. "Don't you look just perfect." She embraced the younger witch tightly, and for a second, Astoria thought that nothing had changed between them. Her idol still cherished her.

"Draco, why don't you and your father get us some drinks," she suggested not so slyly.

Draco looked to Astoria as if relating a warning to her in secret, the same communication technique she'd witnessed between her sister and Blaise. And though the look was something fierce and desperate and strained simultaneously, her insides fluttered and flopped, simply ecstatic to be someone kept in Draco's confidence, even if that secret was their already failing marriage.

Lucius remained tight-lipped and followed his son towards the bar, squeezing Astoria's arm in greeting before leaving the women together.

"Tell me everything," breathed Narcissa dramatically once the men turned away.

"Didn't Draco already?"

"Yes, but I know when my son is lying to me. Is everything all right? Did he not perform—?

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Astoria interrupted, avoiding eye contact because she knew if she looked into Narcissa's beseeching eyes, she'd spill everything. "No, Draco was perfect. He _is_ perfect. Us leaving early, it was all my fault." She bit her lip, and her downcast eyes peeked upwards to inspect Narcissa's reaction; the news seemed to catch her by surprise.

"Nonsense," she shook her head. "I'm sure—

"No, it's true. It was all me, and under any other circumstances, I'd share it all with you without hesitation, but—

"But?"

Astoria considered her next words, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again. She looked around her before finally saying, "If Draco didn't think it imperative enough to tell you, then neither will I. I'm very sorry, Narcissa. I hope you understand. Please know that we're working through it, and please, please don't interfere. You know how Draco is; it'll only make matters worse if he thought I'd told you, and I really, really want to fix what I've done."

The older woman didn't seem at all pleased with Astoria's request, and quite frankly, she was a bit perturbed about her daughter-in-law not confiding in her, and even further, about whatever it was she'd done to her son, but Narcissa could honestly say that she trusted the girl. She cared for her, for her son, their happiness, so she would not press her further.

That didn't necessarily mean, however, that she would not meddle. True, she did know her son. She'd only had to deal with his obstinacy all throughout his childhood and adolescence, but she also knew that her stubborn as a mule child often needed a good push, a little help, a little tough love. Mother always knew best, and this time should be no different. With that final thought, Narcissa stepped forward, gathering the petite young woman in her arms, whispering assuringly, "Alright, heart. Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see."

~0~

"So?" Draco implored when he returned to Astoria's side, playing the part of the dutiful husband expertly, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. To the present company, the small act may have been construed as a gesture of endearment, but Astoria knew better.

"I didn't tell her anything."

"That's good."

"For now," Astoria added, motioning with her head behind him. "She's staring at us again. Dance with me?"

Draco took her hand without a word and spun them around so that he was facing his mother. He smiled half-heartedly at her, hoping that his false cheeriness would placate her. The gesture went unnoticed, however, as the Malfoy's newest house elf—yet the oldest one alive Draco had ever seen—came ambling towards his mother, standing on his tip-toes to whisper into his mistress' diamond adorned ear.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Astoria asked softly as he spun them again, just catching the scent of her mimosa perfume and swooning secretly at its aroma.

"I haven't the faintest clue," he said, sighing. The last platonic thought that passed through his mind was about Astoria's sister, Daphne, talking with his mother. The rest of them were about his wife, and more specifically, how good she felt in his arms tonight. Just the feel of her was arousing, and he couldn't withhold squeezing her to him a bit more tightly.

She swayed with him a few more minutes as the tune turned slow, her pure white gown just skimming the floor. He was reminded of their wedding night, of the little lace number she couldn't wait to take off. Was this the purpose of her attire this evening he wondered? To remember the Astoria that hadn't deceived him yet, the virgin, the doe-eyed little princess his mother adored? Whatever its intention, it was working.

Maybe he missed her, craved her, because he'd grown used to her over the past few months before and after the wedding. He'd always been one to get attached his father always noted with an air of disdain and disappointment. Could this be the explanation for his sudden flux of feeling toward his wife? That he missed her because her presence was familiar and comforting?

"Mind if I steal her away a moment?" came Daphne, looking anxious. Astoria lifted her eyes to his, a small smile playing along her pretty lips. A secret smile, a promising one. One that said, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"I'll find you after," she said instead, following her sister to where the drinks were.

"That looked like it was going well," the blonde exclaimed impishly.

"It was. Something's got into him, I think. I can't place it," said Astoria, trailing off, lost in her own thoughts.

"A drink to celebrate?" suggested Daphne with a look of hesitance for some odd reason.

"Cheers!" cried Astoria, lifting the proffered chalice to her lips.

"To love," said Daphne as Astoria downed the cherry red substance.

"Wow," gasped Astoria. "That was…"

"That was…?"

Astoria couldn't quite explain the taste of this particular drink. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted and it made her feel so…good. It was like drinking sex, like her every nerve was aroused, toyed with, teased, but not satisfied.

"Astoria, how are you feeling, love?" asked Daphne warily.

"I feel…that was delicious. What was it? Where's Draco?" Astoria inquired, her body alive and humming with anticipation.

"I-I don't know what it was _exactly_. Some birthday drink the barman must have concocted for Blaise's special day, you know these—"

"Wow," the brunette breathed again, touching her hand to her chest where her pulse had accelerated.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I just need to find Draco," Astoria repeated with a trance-like stare ahead.

"He's there with his mum." Daphne pointed to her brother-in-law behind them, holding the exact cherry red drink in his own hands, although he didn't seem to be drinking any of it.

Astoria handed the empty chalice to Daphne. "Excuse me, sister." She made her way over to Draco, eyes cast forward, eyes meant for one person in the entire room. Eyes met by another pair of stormy orbs, the clang of his empty chalice to the ground not in the least successful in tearing their gaze apart.

They met in the center of the room, and for the first time that night, Daphne watched as the two relaxed completely before the other. When they closed the space between them and kissed their first genuine kiss of the night, Daphne knew she was successful.

"It worked," said Narcissa from her side.

"It did," agreed the younger witch as they watched the pair sneak away from the party.

"Care for some for you and Blaise? I did ask Lucius to remind me to get him something for tonight, but of course, he forgot."

"We don't need it, but trust us, this was gift enough. I'm happiest when my sister is happy."

"And I when Draco is. I hope you don't think me a mad and manipulative mother-in-law after tonight. I just know that your sister and my son are perfect for each other, and nothing should get in the way of their love."

"Agreed. But you better get rid of that before they catch on," Daphne suggested, nodding toward the potion bottle in Narcissa's hand and removing an identical bottle from her purse.

"Of course." With a pop, an elderly house elf appeared, relieved Narcissa of the evidence and popped away again.

"That's that," said Narcissa wiping her hands of the situation.

"That's that."

_**Well, hello there!**_

**_This has got to be the longest chapter yet for this story, but I thought it'd be a wonderful treat for not updating in forever. (I'm so sorry about that by the way.)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy it, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts._**

**_Until next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco traced an invisible line down the front of Astoria's bare stomach with his forefinger before dipping it into her belly button for the fourth time in a row. She shuddered beneath him, the muscles of her stomach clenching and retreating with the sharp intake of breath, causing a concave arc and revealing her ribs.

Draco's smile reached his eyes, and Astoria thought he looked so sincerely happy for once, she wondered if he had wanted her, them, to work all along.

"What?" asked Astoria, feeling uncharacteristically bashful under his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really have to ask?" he countered, trailing that same invisible line down her stomach again, this time resulting in an audible whimper.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked breathily.

He paused his manipulations to answer, placing his palm flat against her stomach. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

Astoria shrugged modestly. "I'd never have thought you'd think so with the way you treated me before."

"Well, you are," he assured her. "But your beauty is just a bonus." Here he lay on his back again. "Are you honest, capable, intelligent, loyal? Those are the things I revere in a mate first...but by Merlin, you are sexy." And he was back to his ministrations.

"Stop," she said, slapping his hand away, clearly offended.

"Why?"

"Well, I fit neither of those things. I _lied_ to you; therefore I'm not honest. I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted and failed to carry out my initial plan, so I guess I'm not capable. I thought my ridiculous plan would work, and it didn't, so I can't be intelligent, and while I am very loyal to you and your family and my own, I betrayed you both with my tomfoolery. If beauty is my only redeeming quality, I'd rather be terrible looking to fit the rest of my personality." She ended her speech with a pout, turning on her side, facing away from Draco.

It took him a moment to speak, although he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Astoria," he called. "Come now, don't be that way." He attempted to cheer her up, poking her back, kissing the top of her spine, pinching her sides and tickling her, but she remained with her body turned from him, additionally deciding to cover her hands over her eyes.

"Okay, now it's your turn to stop," he finally said when she pulled the covers over her body, one hand still clasped tightly over her eyes. "I agree. You did do all of those atrocious, stupid things, but I meant what I said on our wedding night. You are a very clever girl, Astoria, because I _did_ fall for you in a short time before I discovered your little plan, and I did think you incredibly capable and loyal prior to our engagement and even now despite everything that's happened. My parents have never liked my past girlfriends," he reflected. "Did you know that? And the only one they can stand, they also adore. Now, I'd been fighting your charm since day one, but I knew all along that I'd end up like my parents…completely besotted. So yes, you are beautiful, but you're also so much more than that, and honestly, I'm really glad we were matched."

He allowed a moment of silence, hoping she'd finally turn around, hoping she'd finally speak. "Astoria?"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She'd removed her hands from her eyes and lay on her back again.

"I don't know. It's strange, but I feel I can speak freely in this moment." He paused only a second to think on why. Whatever the reason, he was not so intrigued that he'd neglect to ask the question that had plagued his mind for two weeks. "Isn't there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Astoria's hands flew to shield her eyes again, and moaning she said, "Do we have to? After all you've said, I feel it would only make me look worse in comparison."

The mattress groaned beneath her, and she felt the pressure of Draco straddling her waist. He gently pulled her hands away from her face. Before he could utter a word, she continued with her whine: "Let's just skip the talk, and we can continue where we left off last night. Doesn't that sound nice, love?"

She'd begun reaching out to grab his head, pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. He laughed into the kiss, allowing it, enjoying it. "You're so very good at this," he said against her puckered lips. "Are you sure your name is Astoria and not Aphrodite?"

"That depends," she said with a gasp, as Draco had just nibbled at her neck. "Is it working?"

He laughed again, his eyes shut, tiny crinkles appearing at both sides. "No." He kissed her deeply before pulling away and rolling back to his side of the bed. "Now tell me already. Surely, it can't be too bad."

"It isn't," she said, now clamoring atop his body and straddling _his_ waist. Draco gripped her thighs, rubbing soothingly up and down. "It's just silly."

"I want to know," he replied in a deep, husky tone. He was sitting up now with her in his lap, her breasts leveled with his chin, yet he looked up and into her eyes.

He thought he'd ease her into it, kissing up the column of her neck, biting the fleshy part of her ear and pecking her eyelids shut. "Tell me, pretty girl," he whispered between them, whilst gingerly stroking her long hair and back.

"Fine, fine," she huffed, pulling back minutely and wringing her fingers between their torsos. She took a breath before admitting, "I feared if I'd gotten pregnant so quickly…before you and I had a chance to like and maybe even love each other…that you'd go find yourself a mistress, and I'd be cast aside and stuck with a child I wasn't ready for…" Astoria self-consciously licked her lips, waiting patiently and impatiently for Draco's response.

"That's—

"Absurd?" Astoria interrupted, thinking perhaps she didn't want to know what he thought. "I know."

"Yes, absurd," he said, nodding slowly.

"Of course, I—wait. You're agreeing?" Now, she was feeling self-conscious. She should have made something else up!

"Well, yes. Who could possibly compete with you as my mistress?"

Astoria made note of his smirk, and smiling back she said, "I don't know. Pansy Parkinson-Nott seems a likely candidate."

Now it was Draco's turn to appear flustered. "Astoria, we didn't—

"I don't want to know," she said resolutely, cupping her hands over his mouth. He kissed the inside of her palm before pulling them away.

"But you must. Look, we didn't do anything together. She and Theo had some disagreement, and she just needed a place to stay."

"She _has_ a place to stay: Her own home with her own husband," she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you jealous?" Draco asked with a hint of a smile, slapping her arms away so that her breasts were exposed to him again. He decided to swipe his tongue over the bud of her right nipple just then. Astoria jumped in surprise, placing her hands on his shoulders for support.

"I am not," she assured him shakily, her stomach churning with excitement. "I just think it was highly insensitive to Theo. He doesn't deserve all the trouble."

"Did you and Theo-

"I would never," she remarked, looking aghast. "Although he did come on to me while I was staying at Daphne's."

She'd begun kissing him all over his face when he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Quite, but he was drunk. And harmless." She shrugged, sitting back against his thighs to watch his reaction.

"The prat," Draco muttered with a frown.

"Now look who's jealous." She rejoiced inwardly whilst reaching out to smooth away his frown lines. She kissed the corners of his lips when he refused to smile.

"So what if I am," he said, shifting their positions again and placing her underneath him. "You're mine. At least I'm man enough to admit it. Tell me you were jealous of Pansy staying over. Go on," he goaded, holding himself over her, one arm on either side of her head.

"I was not," she said, suppressing a smile.

"Liar."

"Fine. I did once or thrice fantasize about beheading her with a rusty pair of Professor Sprout's shears, but that does not mean I'm jealous of Pansy Parkinson."

Draco guffawed, dropping his weight on her to assault her neck. "Well, that's good," he said against her ear, "Because you needn't be."

"So is that all? Are you terribly mad?" she had to ask, pushing him gently off of her for a moment.

"Not terribly, although it's a shame we missed out on all this hot sex," he joked, wiggling his brows and diving into her neck again, kissing and sucking randomly.

"Didn't you ever learn that makeup sex is the best kind, Draco?" she whispered seductively, writhing beneath his heavy frame and wrapping her long arms around his neck.

"I think I'll need some convincing to form a proper opinion about that," he challenged between pulls of their lips. Astoria laughed.

"Well, allow me to oblige," she purred, rolling them over so she was back on top.

~0~

Astoria and Draco had continued in this fashion for the next week. They'd stayed at their new private home in Wiltshire (one short apparition away from the Manor!), a wedding gift from both Draco's parents and Astoria's. The place was significantly smaller than Draco's childhood home, more brightly lit and less foreboding, but reminded him of home nonetheless. Astoria made it her job to scour the local markets for unique and sumptuous finds for their new living space, her vision being to create a pricey, yet warm and inviting environment. She was quite domestic, Draco realized.

Tonight, while the two were snuggled up on a plush Oriental carpet in front of their fireplace eating olives, Astoria received some distressing news from her husband.

"I haven't wanted to ruin this," Draco started, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"But?"

"_But_… I was told I may need to travel to South America soon. Our stores aren't doing so well down there, and I'm supposed to oversee production, decipher if it's best that we close up shop or take some new initiative. Whichever costs me less, I suppose."

Astoria frowned, pulled his hand from her cheek and held it in her own. "How long?" she asked, gazing into the fire now.

"I can't say yet. A month at least, and then I can figure out how much longer after that." He stared at her and then into the fire beyond her too.

"What if it's more than a month?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"That'll mean I'm screwed."

"Well, what if I came with you?"

"I thought of that, but the holidays are coming up, not to mention your mother's birthday. Are you sure you won't mind missing that?"

"I told my mum we'd spend Christmas together. Does that mean you won't be here for Christmas too?"

"I don't know, Astoria. I don't want to miss another moment with you, but I haven't got a choice. Will you come with me? I'll understand if you want to stay."

"I'll think about it, alright?"

Draco nodded and pulled her close.

"When do you leave?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Sometime next week. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm sad."

"Then come with me," he bade.

"Maybe," she muttered. "Can't someone else do the job?"

"I'm their boss, love, and I've already put it off too long going on honeymoon and all."

"Alright. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She flung an olive into the fire and watched it plop down against the logs, covered in soot.

"That's fine. We don't have to talk anymore," said Draco.

And before she could say anything, he'd grabbed her face and tilted her head so that their mouths aligned. He kissed her hard, coaxing her out of her shell, the one she formed around her whenever she tried to hide her true feelings about something.

"Do you remember what you told me the night I left Turkey," Draco said softly once she'd become goo in his arms.

"I remember quite a bit of things I'd said actually," she blushed. "What specifically?"

"You told me you loved me. Was that true?"

Astoria froze in his arms, turning slowly to meet his gaze. "I _do_," she replied confirming the first statement.

Draco nodded. "Well?" thought Astoria.

"Well," started Draco as if reading her mind. "I never said anything back."

Astoria turned away from him again, attempting to conceal her emotions. "You didn't have to. You _don't_ have to."

"What if I feel the same?" he asked in his sexy, velvet voice.

"Then you should do or say whatever you like," she answered with a shrug.

Draco laughed. His wife was so stubborn, so prideful. "I love you."

There was a moment of shock, before Astoria kicked off the throws they'd covered themselves in and turned angrily towards Draco. "You think that'll make me happier about all of this? Saying you love me just because you're leaving me?"

"No," he interrupted her irrational rant. "I'm telling you I love you because I do, and I thought you should know."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I don't know. How did I do it? What made you say those words to me?"

"What's the matter with you? It's very simple. When a man and woman love each other, there isn't much else to say besides 'I love you,' and I do! I love you."

"You've said it three times now."

"Shall I make it four?"

"No, I mean, yes. If you want."

"I love you, Astoria. Now will you stop acting so insane."

"You can't tell a woman you love her and then call her insane."

"I can, and I have. Now shut up, and pass me another olive."

Astoria rolled her eyes before reaching into the glass jar for an olive. She popped it into his mouth and watched him chew it.

"I love you too," she said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you?" he joked. She punched his arm. It didn't hurt much.

"Why are you so playful now? You were never like this before. So fun."

"That's because I was pretending to hate you."

"Pretending? So you didn't hate me, you just wanted me to believe you did?"

"Yep, that's the gist of it."

"Why?"

"I'm a twat. You were beautiful, and I didn't believe in arranged marriages. I wanted to give you grief, because it's what I thought I was experiencing."

"You really are a twat."

"Yes, but I'm your twat. Now come here and kiss me again." She did.

Standing on her knees, she allowed him to pull her robe from her shoulders, kissing each side reverently. His mouth trailed up her neck where his tongue lapped at her pulse. She'd begun moaning (her neck was her soft spot) as Draco began undressing himself. Astoria helped by removing her own clothes, the pair of them staring intently into each other's eyes as if engaging in a private strip tease for the other. When there was nothing left but skin between them, Draco lay on top of her, pushing into her body as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. It was frenzied and quick, and both were exhausted and sweaty by the end.

"Don't leave me," Astoria said.

"I won't," Draco promised. "For now, I won't."

~0~

**Aren't your hearts swelling with all the cutesie patootsie fluff in this chapter!?**

**Yeah? You should review then!**

**No? You should review anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look what I found!" said Astoria in a singsong voice, settling on top of Draco's lap. She held up a moving photograph for his inspection.

"Where did you find this?" Draco asked, snatching the photo and smiling at it. It'd been years since he'd seen the picture, the one his mother often referred to when she wanted to tease him in front of their houseguests.

"It was in one of the boxes Narcissa left in the extra room. Look at your little bum. So cute!" she exclaimed, taking it back and laughing. "It still is, by the way."

Draco grinned. "Yours isn't too bad either." It was, in fact, quite perfect he recalled fondly. He pinched her bum just to make sure. Astoria yelped. Yes, still perfect.

She climbed off his lap to replace the photo in its binder somewhere in their extra bedroom. When she came back, Draco was going over some reports, looking concerned. She stood and watched him from the hall for a bit, thinking just how more in love with him she'd fallen in such a short time. She'd barely slept since they were living out their post-honeymoon honeymoon, and now, she'd barely slept because she knew he would be leaving her again soon.

He felt her watching him, and lifting his eyes from the parchment, beckoned her forward with two pats on his thigh.

"I was just going to put the kettle on for tea," she said, sitting in his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer. She looked quite sad, and he knew it was because he would be leaving her in two days.

"I love you," he wanted to tell her but settled for kissing her forehead instead. Funny thing, professing your love; once you've done it, you couldn't quite stop. Still, he didn't want to scare her off with too many proclamations of his love, so most of their remaining evenings were very quiet. They didn't need chatter to fill the silences; somehow, they just understood what the other was feeling and ultimately, what the other needed.

Astoria sighed as he grabbed his wand off the side table, levitated the water-filled kettle over the stove and lit it. She tried to be strong. She wouldn't cry or tell him to stay or complain about how she'd miss him. This was very common for the wives of successful purebloods. Their men would always be off at a moment's notice, and it simply took some getting used to. But Astoria had been spoiled all week long, having Draco attend to her every whim, amusing her, listening to her, making love to her. What would she do with herself when he left for a month or longer?

They didn't speak. They just sat, cradling each other, comforting each other. Their minds were pregnant with worries and concerns and full of sentiments too cheesy to deliver without blushing.

Astoria, for example, didn't even want to mention all of the beautiful ornaments her mother passed down to her for hers and Draco's first Christmas tree. She didn't want to tell him that Theo and Pansy would be renewing their vows next month, or that Daphne and Blaise have decided they want a baby soon. She didn't even want to say how desperately she loved him, because those feelings were too strong and yet too delicate, and the only thing keeping her from falling apart this instant was Draco. His hold, his feel, his smell and his taste. He'd begun kissing her gently, lips parting, tongue swirling, teeth biting. All was done languidly as though they'd had all the time in the world even when their reality dictated the contrary. Their love was new and fragile, so their kisses, caresses and nibbles were tentative but indulgent—exciting. Always exciting.

"Let's go to the room," he breathed shakily, opening his eyes.

She removed the now crumpled parchment from between them and placed it on top of the side table. "I want you here," she said softly. She tugged on the collar of his shirt, bringing him close again.

Draco took her face in his hands, smoothing her hair back and kissing her firmly. She pressed her body into his, feeling his hands grope her backside as her lips touched his neck and sucked upwards toward his ear. He was lifting her already teeny nightie over her bum so he could push aside her underwear and slip his fingers in. Suddenly, she'd stopped working on his neck and had begun moaning and whispering things incoherently, her hot breath fanning across his ear and making him tingle all over.

"Darling," she'd begun mewling with more urgency before he realized she'd wanted to tell him something.

"What?" There was hardly a thing he could make out besides Astoria pressed against him.

She kissed him softly and said, "The kettle's whistling."

The noise suddenly registered in his ears, and Astoria was already leaving his lap to prepare their tea, laughing and pulling her negligee down over her hips again. She poured milk and two cubes of sugar into his cup as she'd learned he liked and a dollop of honey in her own the way _she_ liked. She set them on a tray and with a flick of her wand had them levitated into the air and following her into their bedroom.

"We may still have trifles in the fridge. Check and bring them in," she ordered on her way to the bathroom now.

Once inside, Astoria realized how long it'd been since they'd arrived back from their honeymoon vacation and how little she'd done to get them settled again. The bathroom floor was littered with little packages and bags yet to have been unpacked. She recognized her carry-on, and something she hadn't thought about in quite a while suddenly struck her. She'd remembered her visit to the market on her first day with Ekmel and their meeting with the clairvoyant. She remembered the warning the woman had given her and the gift of fertility afterward in the form of a potion. While it was true that the psychic's ability to predict hers and Draco's predicament was spot on, Astoria knew better than to get invested in every little detail of the woman's prophecy. A fertility potion was all well and good, but as she and Draco were finally being open with one another, they'd decided it would be better to wait to have their first child. In fact, he insisted she go back on the potion as soon as wished. Truth be told, this only made her want him more, and she resisted telling him so for fear that she appear indecisive or fickle. She couldn't possibly tell him that, after all she'd put them through, what she wanted so badly as of late was to give him a child, but she was being silly. Surely, this was all just a natural female response to being in love, but they were still very young, and there would be no need for a child right now.

Still, Astoria sank to her knees to search through her carry-on bag, hoping to find the strangely voluptuous shaped bottle that contained the fertility potion. Through her manic searching, she'd overlooked the piece, but finally dumping the contents of the bag onto the tiled bathroom floor, she found what she was searching for. Carefully, she uncorked the bottle and took a sniff. It was odorless but fresh. It cleared her sinuses a bit in fact. She put the stop in again before placing it someplace safe, like their medicine cabinet. There would be a day that she would use this potion, but today was not that day.

~o~

Days later, Draco was bidding his wife farewell in front of their fireplace where he would floo to an associate's office who would accompany him to a designated apparition point to South America; Brazil, to be exact. He wore his navy, woolen cloak and kept a lighter one in his luggage for when they arrived in São Paulo. Astoria had helped him pack appropriate attire as she'd visited the Americas many times with her parents and sister.

"Write me when you're there, alright?" she was saying as she lifted his bags into his hands.

"I will," he promised tersely, snaking an arm around her slim waist and pulling her against him. He kissed her softly for a long while, and when they pulled apart and opened their eyes, he saw that she was tearing up. She laughed to deflect from her display and swiped roughly at her eyes.

He wanted to say _it_ again. He wanted to tell her he'd miss waking up next to her, and that a month surely felt too long, and that even though it was last minute, she should join him, and he'd wait while she packed. And if she didn't want to go, he'd stay. He would take her to bed and forget all about his trip, and for the first time, he would simply allow himself to want and to have. He wanted to say all of this, but he'd never been good articulating his feelings, and she was already pushing him into the fireplace, smiling brightly and telling him he'd be back before he realized it.

Of course she was right, and of course, he couldn't neglect his responsibilities, and his work was very important to him, and she could always floo him to chat, and everything would be alright. Still, he wanted to tell her how he would miss her, and how much she meant to him, so before casting the powder down in a forceful swing, he simply said, "I love you" and was gone.

~o~

**A/N:**

**It's short, short—so short! I'm sorry! I haven't really felt motivated to write, so I hope this will suffice. Please forgive me!**

**Awhile ago, I thought I'd include songs I was "feeling" while writing a chapter, and for some reason The xx's "Angels" just kept creeping up on me whenever I wrote, so that's the song for this chapter, call me cheesy, I don't care!**

**Also, if any of you are interested and/or haven't already checked it out, I've started a new Drastoria called **_**My Little Sister**_**. Go read it, and let me know if you like it/hate it/want more.**

**Until next time!**

**-ishipromance**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It looks like Christmas has come for you all! No, really, it's Christmas this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the story (it isn't over!) and especially to the last chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long while, but a few of you have reminded me that you want to keep reading, so I thought I'd get out of my funk and deliver you the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to review! I'll try to keep up with the updates. Until next time!**

~o~

The days following Draco's departure were long and dull, and Astoria could only decorate her home so much. She'd visited her sister often, learned a bit more about chess (even beat Blaise at a game), but she couldn't help feeling like she was intruding on her sister and brother-in-law's time together. Her parents were there too, but a visit with them was always too formal for Astoria's tastes, and she craved simply some frivolity, some entertainment that would make her forget that her husband was gone for at least a few hours.

Thus, Astoria decided a walk around town might be just the thing she needed. All at once, she was struck by the chilled air, the multi-colored lights, the carolers and the scent of pine trees lined up against shop walls. Christmastime was near, heightening Astoria's loneliness. Still, she felt it was the happiest time of the year, and maybe some of the cheer would rub off on her. She'd yet to get a tree. Perhaps, now was the perfect time.

~o~

Daphne flooed later that day and marveled at the grandness of the tree Astoria was now decorating. She promised to help with it the next day and sooner or later, inquired about Draco and whether or not Astoria had heard from him.

"We were supposed to floo tonight, but I don't know. Maybe he's busy."

"You're probably right. What's the time over there?"

"I don't know. We're four hours ahead, so…seven-thirty?"

"That's not so bad."

"It isn't really," she agreed, though uncomfortably. "Well, good night."

"Good night sissy."

Astoria stayed awake a few hours past her chat with her sister, but Draco never flooed her. Groggily, she staggered to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Satisfied with her teeth, she rubbed her eyes, now reaching for the mint mouthwash in her medicine cabinet. She gargled, accidentally swallowed a bit when her hand slipped against the slick sink and spit the rest out. She went to sleep.

~o~

For the first time since she and Draco moved in, Astoria had had enough company over to entertain in her new home. Daphne had indeed visited the following day to help with Christmas decorations, and she'd brought along her mother as a surprise. By the time Blaise came along with his colleague from the Ministry, the Christmas tree had been adorned and Astoria, along with her guests, had had a few drinks.

It wasn't until midnight, marking the new day Christmas Eve, that Astoria realized how late it was and how Draco had failed, again, to floo her. Her company was still in rowdy spirits (although her mother had fled a hour before), but Astoria found herself missing her husband again. That's why she was incredulous when her doorbell chimed and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorframe of their house.

"What's this?" he bellowed happily. "How'd you know I was coming home?"

Everyone exchanged confused, though excited, looks, but it was Blaise who answered first, "We didn't, mate. You've really surprised us."

"Well, come on in," Daphne urged happily. "Draco, this is Blaise's mate, Henry. We've all just come over to help Astoria with the Christmas things." She gestured towards the tree Astoria was standing beside as Draco shook Henry's hand, but his eyes glossed over the decorations and found Astoria. She jumped to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck. "Can you stay? Are you done already then?" She kissed him again before he could reply, and Draco could hear his friends laughing.

Blaise handed Draco a glass. "Cheers," he said.

"I'm home for holiday," Draco announced, and then whispering to Astoria, "We'll talk after." He kissed against her cheek before slapping Blaise on the back and downing his drink.

Everyone stayed only two hours more as it had grown very late, and Daphne, winking at her sister, supposed aloud that Draco would have to be quite tired after all his travel. Grateful for the time alone, Astoria stood at the door, bidding everyone good night. Draco stood behind her, very closely behind her in fact, gripping her hips and rubbing his front along her backside. She locked the door finally, but didn't turn around.

He'd begun on her neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin there before reaching around to shove his hand in her underwear. She moaned audibly as his fingers worked deftly over her clit and in her folds. She was forced into the door to avoid writhing straight to the floor as her knees buckled with every swipe over the tiny nub of flesh between her legs. Hands and fingers splayed out against the door, Astoria waited for whatever Draco was planning as he withdrew his hand from her knickers and shuffled around behind her.

His hands returned to her body, adjusting the angle of her so that her bum perched out a bit more. Suddenly, deliciously, Draco's mouth replaced his fingers. He had buried his face between her cheeks, darting his tongue in and out at an excruciating pace before slipping between her legs so that they were now facing each other, though he was still below her. He yanked her by the hips back down against his mouth so he could pleasure her from the front. Astoria bucked against his face, her breathing erratic, her cries worth everything to Draco's ears. He sucked and nibbled and flicked and bit until she came, shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck," she whimpered, sliding to the ground where he sat, licking his lips, his eyes smiling.

He climbed over her. "I'm not finished, love," he exclaimed, pulling at his trouser belt and shoving his pants off. She waited for him to slip between her legs, feeling very tender but excited to have him inside of her again.

"You missed me," she said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

"I _fucking_ missed you," he answered, pushing into her finally. They both gasped. "You're so fucking beautiful," he was saying. "I wanted to fuck you into the cushions tonight, but your sister kept staring at me."

"It would have gotten them out sooner if you had," she smiled, cupping his face and bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her gingerly, caressing her tongue with his own.

"I'm regretting it now," he laughed when they pulled away and he began to move inside of her again.

"Don't, just make up for it," she said shakily as he'd started at a heavenly new angle.

"I will," he promised, slamming into her harder. "Oh God!"

Her climax was building again, and Draco was near his as well. It only took three more thrusts for him to fill her with his seed. He pinched her clit before sagging to her side, and she came again.

"Happy Christmas, love," he told her, taking her hand.

"Happy fucking Christmas, you _god_," she answered, topping him and kissing every bit of his sweaty neck and face.

~o~

**Wouldn't you like straddling the Draco that sexed you like this!**

**Song: Nine Inch Nails- Closer**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy New Year!**

A week later, Astoria sat atop her bathroom sink, legs apart to make room for her husband. It was New Year's Eve, and Draco had begrudgingly agreed to let her shave his stubble. Something about not wanting to enter a new year looking scruffy, she explained. He obliged when she teased and pouted, ("Don't you trust me, Draco?"), but now that the tool was in her hand and he faced her with shaving cream around his mouth and cheeks, he worried it may not have been wise to concede this request to his wife. Scruffy was one thing, but cut and bloodied was another. He hardly wanted to enter a new year full of discomfort either.

"I promise, mon amour, not to hurt you," she was saying as she lifted the razor to his cheek. "Your face is too lovely for me to not be very careful with it." Draco flinched before it even touched his skin. She tutted and lightly slapped his hip where her other hand gripped for balance.

"Stay still or you'll get hurt," she scolded which amused Draco. He decided to close his eyes so he wouldn't be able to automatically anticipate her lowering the razor to his face again. It worked. He felt the blade glide down the now smooth plane from his cheekbone to just above his jaw line. She repeated the motion until the right side of his face was bare, occasionally running the blade under warm water to rinse off the hair and cream.

"There you go," she said after all the concentrated silence. "See? No cuts. Let me have the other side now."

Draco smiled crookedly, fluffy white cream still covering most of his face. "A kiss first," he declared.

Astoria looked at him warily. "But you'll get all of this," she gestured to his shaving cream, "on me."

"Will it kill you?" he asked. She pecked him quickly on the lips in response.

Draco smiled. "You call that a kiss?"

She pecked his lips again, staying a little longer than last time and looked at him afterward with raised brows, as if asking, "Good now?"

Draco shook his head. He held her face in his hands, and brought his mouth onto hers, coaxing her lips apart. She submitted readily, finding it easy to forget about the mess he was making with his shaving cream, about finishing off the rest of his face, about the new year altogether. She allowed the velvet caress of his tongue over her own and the gentle nibbling he often employed during their other snog sessions. She felt one hand cradle the back of her neck as he tilted her head slightly back to kiss along the column of her milky throat.

By the time he was nipping at her collarbone, she had nearly given in, enjoying the brush of his fingers over her breasts, from which her nipples poked out like tiny mountain peaks, straining against the fabric of her slip.

"Wait," she breathed shakily, eyelids fluttering open as she gently pushed him backward. "We can't. We have to get ready. Tracey is expecting us at 9."

Draco gave a lengthy sigh, leaning his forehead against Astoria's and nodding slowly. He gripped her chin though, demanding one more kiss before he pulled her to her feet and slapped her bum as she walked away. Astoria, too, was sorry for the loss of physical contact, but she knew better than to engage him just before the party. If they began now, they may never make it to Tracey's home. Her husband was a walking temptation, and she was a very indulgent person. She could only say "no" so many times. Draco would have to finish shaving on his own.

~0~

Tracey's new home was, as expected, larger than the last. While Astoria and Draco were certainly not the only guests over for her New Year's bash, they were the only ones who had yet to tour the house. Tracey's husband, Malcolm, a Hufflepuff in Draco's year, hastily guided them about, showing off this and that, but Astoria had not felt a single tinge of jealousy until they mounted the upstairs and viewed the bedrooms. There were five all together; one, of course, was Tracey and Malcolm's room, and one was for Heidi, their newborn, but the remaining rooms were vast and empty. Of them, only one was used as a guest room.

When Draco inquired about the rest, Malcolm shrugged noncommittally. "They could be used for storage, another guest room, perhaps? Mostly, I'm hoping Tracey will want more kids. Heidi's been…such a delightful surprise." He said it almost like he was shocked it was so. "All I know is I'll be happy to have more…when Tracey's ready of course." He chuckled abashedly having revealed this, and Astoria made sure to avoid Draco's eyes until they were downstairs again.

Why did having a baby make them so happy? What was so special about having children that adults felt the need to have more than one, Astoria pondered when Tracey came over, holding her offspring in her thin, pale arms.

The child had a head that could only be described as bulbous, but then, Astoria reasoned, she must take after her father in that respect. Wisps of fine, blonde hair covered her scalp, and she appeared very alert. Astoria was almost uncomfortable as little Heidi stared intently with beautiful, chocolate eyes and long lashes at she and Draco. At the latter, Heidi pursed her rosy lips, making him laugh and stretch his arms out to take her. Tracey allowed him, making out to grab a glass of champagne whilst remaining nearby.

"Hello, Heidi," Draco was cooing at the brat. "Hel-lo!"

Astoria watched the exchange with curious interest. The girl didn't seem to mind not being held by anyone she wasn't already familiar with, which Astoria realized was rare from the experiences she'd had with other babies who wept at any face not belonging to its parents. This baby was different. She seemed at ease in Draco's arms and, really, too smart for a babe so young.

Though his tone was animated enough to keep her engaged, Heidi's eyes bore into Astoria's as though, lurking inside the infant, was an adult understanding of all of her inner workings and fears. Could she sense it? Was it possible that the little witch knew something about Astoria that was undetectable to the people around her?

"Do you want to hold her?" came Draco's voice. "She seems to want you."

"I know," said Astoria at last, receiving the child. "She keeps staring at me."

"She's cute," said Draco, softly pinching the baby's cheek.

Astoria had begun bouncing her gently, absentmindedly replying, "Ours will be cuter."

Draco laughed good-naturedly, and Astoria worried only for a moment that such a statement could prove detrimental in keeping Draco satisfied with her abstaining from having children.

"She's sweet. Maybe a bit too serious, though," she confided to him. "For a baby, I mean."

Soon, Malcolm made his way over to relieve them. Astoria was surprised at her own reluctance to hand the child over to its father. She was just getting used to Heidi's formidable stare.

"I-" she started, attempting to understand her feelings about what just transpired aloud, but Draco interrupted before she could get anything out.

"Come. I want to dance with you one last time before the year ends."

He led her to the ballroom floor and spun her once before pulling her close. Astoria smiled and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. She listened to his rhythmic breathing, to the sound of his heartbeat and the whisper of "I love you" against her ear.

They swayed together until Draco's colleague, a mutual friend of Tracey who had the luck of remaining stationed in England, came over to congratulate him on all the progress they've made. Normally, Astoria tuned out during Draco's "work talks," but her ears perked up when his coworker inquired how much longer he'd be overseas. It was a question she'd wondered about herself but refrained from asking for fear that it would further strain their already complicated situation.

"Well," Draco remarked apprehensively, very much aware of Astoria's sudden attentiveness. "I've yet to receive word from our London offices, so as of right now, I'd have to say…indefinitely?"

The man nodded in understanding, wished Draco luck and disappeared into the throng of guests once more.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked almost immediately after.

Astoria smiled, shaking her head in the affirmative. They then spent most of the evening socializing, drinking, eating and dancing some more.

"Do you think Tracey will mind if we leave a bit early?" asked Astoria suddenly.

"You mean, before midnight? I don't think she will. If you want to go, we should leave now." And they did, though not before wishing everyone a happy new year and toasting to myriad blessings and hopes for the coming year.

Back home, just a quarter to midnight, Draco helped pull off Astoria's fur coat when he remembered something.

"I have something for you. I almost forgot." He said it so mischievously; Astoria was excited to learn what it was. He disappeared into their bedroom, and she followed, removing her heels and placing them in the closet.

"What is it?" she asked, letting down her hair.

He turned to her with what appeared to be a pair of women's yellow underwear. "In pretty much most of Latin America, the women wear yellow undergarments on New Year's Eve for good luck. It's a silly superstition, but I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

Astoria laughed, brows raised in surprise as he offered them to her. "You expect me to wear these now?"

"Well, that's how it works. You wear them now, and throw them away in the New Year."

"Sounds expensive. What a funny tradition those people have," she said, lifting her dress from her ankles. "Are you wearing yellow underpants then?"

Draco chuckled, "No, but I've got my lucky emerald suit jacket. Are you not wearing underwear, woman?"

"Come and see," she said, finding the bed and sitting at the edge, legs jutted slightly apart.

Excited, Draco knelt before her, grabbing at both ankles and sliding the material of her dress up as his hands smoothed over her calves, knees and thighs. He did not, however, lift the dress over her lap; instead he simply reached for her center, finding it completely exposed and now somewhat damp. Astoria sharply inhaled at his touch, fully prepared to be ravaged, but Draco was removing his hand and bringing the panties to her feet where he pushed her legs into the wholes and slid them up her legs and under her bum.

"_Okay_," she said, dissatisfied. He climbed into bed and sat just behind her, lithe legs framing her own. He nibbled at her ear, where diamonds hung, swinging and sparkling as he massaged her breasts through the dress.

"Are you not wearing a bra either?" he said into her ear.

"No," she whimpered, lightly digging her nails into his knee. "Wouldn't it have saved some time if you _hadn't_ put the silly underwear on me?" she asked through labored breath as he'd begun sucking at her neck.

"I told you: it's good luck to wear them tonight, but don't worry. They won't stop me from having you the way you want me to."

His words coupled with all his ministrations had Astoria nearly faint with desire. Further, he'd reached around to pull up her dress and shove his hand down her underwear where he played with her middle.

"It's my resolution," he continued, stroking along her lips, "to have you _coming_ into the new year."

Astoria moaned, feeling, at her back, Draco's own arousal. He removed his hand and kissed her cheek before shuffling through the side drawer for her potion.

Astoria took it into her hands, reluctant. "You know…I have a resolution of my own," she said.

He watched her stand and place the potion on the table again before crawling back into bed and sliding off her dress and slip, wearing only her yellow underwear. She stood on her knees before him, undoing his tie and button down. She unbuckled his pants and left them at that state.

"Draco," she said finally. "I want us to have a baby."

~0~

**Read and Review!**

**Song: Robin Thicke- Lost Without You**


End file.
